


Under Construction

by baeconandeggs



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-20
Updated: 2016-05-20
Packaged: 2018-06-08 00:50:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 39,650
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6832156
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/baeconandeggs/pseuds/baeconandeggs
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For years, Chanyeol had been longing for a place to call home, not knowing that what he'd been searching for all along was right next door.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Under Construction

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to first and foremost my lovely recipient for leaving this prompt. I really hope I did your prompt justice~ Also, to the wonderful mods who were so patient and understanding with me and a huge thanks to L for putting up with me throughout the process, cheering me on/contributing to this, you’re the best! Shout out to S for being amazing and beta-ing, I love you! Enjoy~ (I know nothing about construction so please excuse the inaccuracies! This is fiction, people. Anything is allowed ;) )

A house was supposed to feel like home; like a sanctuary, a refuge, like peace on a cozy, lazy, rainy Sunday, or the warmth of a lover’s arms. But recently for Park Chanyeol, it felt nothing like that at all. 

Just a giant, white box of drywall confining him, cold and empty. 

 

“So why don’t you just buy some new curtains, get some nice scented candles, maybe a few lamps here and there and call it a day?” His very helpful friend, Sehun had suggested when the 27 year old jingle writer had brought up the subject. 

If only it were so easy. 

What Chanyeol needed, he decided, was a change. A big one.

* * *

The business card he’d acquired said ‘contractor’, but if you asked Chanyeol it should be replaced by ‘full time model’ because there was no way this guy was an actual contractor. In fact, Chanyeol didn’t think he should even be allowed near concrete or anything that could possibly damage his doll-like complexion. 

“Excuse me, Mr. Park, but is there something wrong?” Luhan, his (extremely gorgeous) contractor had questioned, snapping his client back to reality so they could discuss the future of his home. 

“Oh, no. Sorry. What were you saying?” 

“I was asking if you knew you had pipe problems in your bathrooms. You’re lucky this place hasn’t flooded yet, honestly. Mind if I check your basement? It’s probably a mess down there.” 

A mess was quite the understatement. 

Considering the house owner didn’t spend much of his time down in the basement to begin with, with the exception of his occasional storage needs, he had no idea what a wreck those faulty pipes had created in the lowest floor of his home. Just the smell alone was enough to indicate something had gone terribly, atrociously wrong down here, but Luhan made sure to point out the scary amount of moss and mold that had already began both growing and spreading across the cellar a tangible, putrid smelling version of the flu. 

He turned to Luhan sheepishly. 

“What’s this going to cost me?” 

A lot, he soon came to discover. A lot, a lot. 

Probably even more than all the belongings (which were also a lot) the mold had ruined were worth altogether. A few days after their initial meeting, Luhan had brought out his construction team, ready to begin the remodeling that according to him, would take approximately two months give or take. Not exactly what Chanyeol, who was now broke and homeless, wanted to hear. 

Sehun, as expected, wasn’t much help either since he still lived with his parents and with a negative bank statement, hotels didn’t seem like much of an option for the 27 year old either. 

“Can’t you just ask your parents to stay at their place for a bit?” His friend said as he helped him collect all his spoiled belongings and transfer them to the sidewalk for the garbage to pick up later in the day. Chanyeol sighed. Maybe he should stop asking Sehun for advice. Or maybe Sehun should just stop having ideas in general. 

“You know they don’t want me back after what happened. Plus, they live in the outskirts of town anyways, it would me forever to get to work.” 

As much as Sehun wanted to point out the fact Chanyeol only went to his studio’s office perhaps twice a year at most, he was aware his friend was just making excuses in order to avoid his parents, and pretty much anything what would remind him of the hell he’d been through in recent years. Much like the remodeling he was now paying thousands for. But with a contractor as attractive as the one Chanyeol had hired, Sehun honestly wouldn’t mind doing the same. 

_Hubba hubba._

But Luhan wasn’t the only eye candy roaming around the neighborhood, apparently. 

The younger boy stayed back and watched as his friend struggled with his boxes, laughing to himself over such a pitiful sight. Witnessing Chanyeol suffer was almost as amusing as watching his neighbor Kim Baekhyun undress before slipping into the shower which was luckily all glass and therefore, all access. 

"You know the least you could do is help me throw out all this crap out." His tall friend informed him with a huff. Sehun smirked and nodded his head up to his object of interest. 

"I would, but I'm enjoying the view too much. Hell, with a neighbor like that I might come over more often." 

Curious, Chanyeol himself looked up and blushed upon realizing just who they were looking at. 

"Please don't. And eyes to yourself, hotshot. He's married and has a kid." 

"Sucks." 

"Tell me about it." He lamented, Sehun’s smirk growing even wider at the obvious disappointment behind Chanyeol’s statement. 

"You like him?" 

"He's a nice guy." The taller of the two shrugged, seemingly nonchalant. 

"Chanyeol, you're staring." 

"Just help me unload the rest of the stuff and be useful for once?" Brushing aside the fact that he was indeed admiring his neighbor wash up, Chanyeol shoved a box of ruined items into his friend’s chest and continued his trek to the sidewalk "And stop looking at Baekhyun shower." 

 

\--- 

By the time Sehun and Chanyeol had finished setting everything out for the garbage truck to take away, Baekhyun came out with a heavy looking stroller and his tiny little toddler strapped in securely, sucking on his binky. 

"Chanyeol? Are you having a garage sale of some sort? You should have told me! I love these kind of things." Approaching them with a friendly smile, the short man reached for one of the moldy trinkets, dropping it as soon as he realized what was on it and grimaced. 

"I should have warned you that wasn’t just dust. Sorry. But no, unfortunately my basement is now a human hazard. And I’m remodeling some things in the house, too." 

“ _Unnecessary_ things that you’re paying a fortune for and now have nowhere to live because of that.” The youngest of the three made sure to point out, Chanyeol rolling his eyes and sighing. 

“Yeah. That too. Thanks, bud.” 

Baekhyun found the two’s banter rather amusing, but saw no reason why his longtime neighbor should fret over something so easily solved. 

"Hey, if you need somewhere to crash, why don't you stay with us?" The casualness in which Baekhyun had said it threw Chanyeol off more than the actual offer itself. His surprise was evident, his normally big wide eyes going even wider; his usual certainty shifting into disbelief. 

"Really? But... you have a baby and..." 

"We don't mind the company, believe me." Baekhyun assured him, glancing down at his giggly baby boy looking on in his stroller. 

"You’d really do that? I’m sure I can find a cheap hotel somewhere. Or maybe my boss would let me stay at the studio... I really don’t want to be a bother.” 

“Don’t worry about it. You've always helped _us_ out when we needed something. It's what neighbors do.” 

“But those were simple things like fixing your microwave or unclogging your sink-” He rambled, cut off by a chuckling Baekhyun who put a hand on his shoulder and spoke assertively. 

“Stay with us. Please.” 

“A-alright.” He stammered, Sehun muffling his laugh behind his hand. 

“Great! Jesper and I will go tidy up the guest room after our walk, then.” After both Kims said goodbye to Chanyeol and his sly, smirking friend, they took off for a casual walk around the block while the other two stayed behind to finish what they’d started. 

“Wipe that smug look off your face.” Annoyed, Chanyeol smacked his friend’s arm lightly, telling him to get back to work. 

“You gonna ‘unclog his sink’ while you’re there?” 

“How about I clog your mouth with my foot?” He spoke darkly, Sehun backing away slowly. 

“I’d rather just help you throw this out.” 

“I thought so.” 

 

\--- 

Hours later, once he was all packed and set to leave the place he so very seldom called home, Luhan came to him for final instructions, asking about the room that had started it all. 

“You said you wanted this one completely gone, correct?” 

The man paused and eyed the small, pale periwinkle room and hoped this would be the last time he ever saw it for good; that it’d be the last time he would have to walk past it every day and be tormented by the dark, dreadful memories such an empty and bright room could bring. He turned away and nodded. 

“Correct.”

* * *

Baby pictures, scented candles, and flowers. 

 

Repeat. 

Kim Baekhyun's home seemed to follow this pattern throughout the entire house that was a stark contrast to Chanyeol's own bachelor pad only decorated with instruments of every sort and 70’s music memorabilia. Hell, Chanyeol didn't even have a proper couch, much less a living room set. Futons had always been more practical in his eyes. 

And the refrigerator. It was an _actual_ refrigerator with _actual_ food. Like those expensive meat platters Chanyeol had only had the pleasure of tasting at the studio's parties. Not to mention, a full dining table with chairs instead of funky bar stools like Chanyeol’s make-shift fold out table had. 

“You hungry?” His neighbor asked almost as soon as Chanyeol had stepped into the door with his suitcases in hand. “We got all kinds of stuff. What are you in the mood for? Chinese? Italian? Stir-fry? Little Jesper loves stir-fry. Don't you my little pumpkin? Oh yes, you do~” Smiling, Chanyeol watched Baekhyun coo and feed bite sized pieces to his eager little infant who did love his stir-fry very much indeed. 

“That sounds great. Thanks. I could help you out if you want, if I'm gonna be staying with you guys the least I could do is help.” 

“No need. I'll let you know when we require your assistance.” Baekhyun smiled in his direction and Chanyeol definitely felt a twinge of something fluttering around in his stomach. Oh, boy. 

Trying his best to ignore the fluttering sensation Baekhyun’s pretty, pearly white smile had caused him, he cleared his throat, choosing to observe tiny baby Jesper eat his bits of stir-fry like they were made from angels themselves. (Which, with a dad like Baekhyun, wasn’t that hard to believe). 

“You've got a cute kid. He gets cuter every time I see him. How old is he again?” He wondered, patting the boy’s soft head of silky black hair, getting a giggly raspberry blown at him in response from the toddler. 

“Turning a year old in a few months. My little baby’s growing up so fast.” 

“I remember when you guys first brought him home. Always a smiley little fella.” He recalled the exact day Jesper had come home; Chanyeol had personally pulled together a gift basket full of baby essentials both Baekhyun and his husband Jongdae heartily thanked him for. That reminded him… “Um, is Jongdae going to be okay with this? Me staying I mean?” 

 

“Definitely. He won't even be around while you're here, don't worry about that.” 

“Business trip?” The taller guessed. Jongdae always seemed to be out of town for work reasons, it only made sense. 

“Business trip.” Baekhyun echoed albeit bitterly and went back to serving, popping a piece into Jesper’s tiny mouth, the infant chewing on it happily, his chubby cheeks puffing up. 

“You know, now that I think about it, I haven't seen much of Jongdae in a while. I'm guessing work is going good?” 

“Maybe too good.” The father of one scoffed, Chanyeol’s eyebrows furrowing in confusion. Baekhyun waved it off, switching back to his usual sunny disposition. “But I don’t want to burden you with my old, married person problems. Jesper and I have been in need of some extra company around here. We’re glad you’re here.” 

Chanyeol smiled back at him. 

“So am I.”

* * *

There was a small comfort Baekhyun always sought at the end of the night, after a long day of being a parent that only his bedroom could supply him with. 

Don’t get him wrong, he loved spending all day with his little pumpkin aka Jesper, the little toddler was the sunshine of his life but sometime even the sun got a bit too overbearing. He was, after all, only human. Jesper, being the tiny little ball of infinite energy he was, didn’t seem to grasp the idea that yes, even as amazing and wonderful as Daddy was, he too needed a break every now and then. 

So, every night after tucking baby Jesper into bed, all Baekhyun could long for was the feeling of his sheets wrapping him up tightly and warm, and for those six or seven hours he was granted sleep, he could simply forget about diapers, grocery shopping, what time that blasted Barney special was going to be on and just... sleep. 

 

\--- 

Unfamiliar beds in an unfamiliar room made Chanyeol feel well, unfamiliar and also somewhat uncomfortable. There was no blaming it on Baekhyun's home or the coziness of it, the man had nailed that down to a T in terms of comfort, but it was the notion of having people to share a space with again that had him unsettled. And not just any people, an actual family. 

With a baby. 

Amidst his many clouded thoughts, loud and shrill cries shattered the serenity the night always brought along. He checked his clock; 4 AM. Did babies actually wake up at this time? 

Telling from the cries growing louder and desolate, they sure did. 

Baekhyun looked awfully tired before he saw him go into his bedroom after wishing him a goodnight. _Poor guy, he's probably passed out by now._

Even if he was in no place to do so, Chanyeol rolled out of bed and trudged to the room all the ruckus was coming from, carefully tiptoeing in and found baby Jesper screaming his teeny little heart out in his crib, not looking like he planned on stopping anytime soon. 

His cries grew faint when he realized the man before him wasn't the face he was expecting but rather the strange, tall man who had joined them for dinner earlier. 

In mild confusion, Jesper stopped crying momentarily and just observed the giant approach him with a fond smile and his big, long arms held out. 

“What's wrong, little guy? You hungry? Is that it?” He spoke softly and comforting, smiling down at the bewildered boy now in his arms. 

_You're not my daddy._

“You were expecting your daddy weren't you? Sorry to let you down, buddy. You wore him out today I think. Let's give him a bit of a break, shall we?” 

_He can understand me. Only daddy understands me. Whoa._

Chanyeol scooped him up and sat back on the rocking chair near the crib, cooing at him. 

“Do you want your bottle?” He tried, holding up one of the empty bottles and waving it in front of the toddler’s face. Jesper, still in a state of awe, shook his head and pointed to his basket of books Baekhyun would read him whenever he couldn't sleep. Chanyeol followed the direction he was indicating and gave a warm chuckle. 

“Oh, you want a bedtime story? Alright. How about… this one? It's one of my favorites.” 

_Hey, mine too!_

Jesper expressed his contentment with a happy gurgling noise that made Chanyeol laugh. He and Baekhyun were both the cutest things he'd ever seen. 

Situating them in a comfortable position, Chanyeol began reading, Jesper helping by turning the pages and pointing to certain things and blabbering their name in his own baby dialect. For a 10 month old, he was a sharp little man. 

“That's right, buddy. That's a doggie isn't it? Do you like doggies?” He asked, Jesper continuing to buzz and hum in response. “What color is it?” The tall man asked again, Jesper placing a hand on his head to indicate the answer. “Good job!” Chanyeol congratulated him. All he knew how to do at Jesper’s age was eat and sleep; he was impressed. “What’s your favorite color, little man?” 

_Dinosaur color!_

This of course translated into more gurgling noises Chanyeol once again chuckled and gasped at. 

“No way! That’s mine, too! We’re going to get along just fine, aren’t we?” 

Jesper smiled and gurgled. 

_Yes, Tall Man. We are._

* * *

It had been an eternity since Baekhyun had gotten uninterrupted sleep, and frankly it was a tad bit unsettling that Jesper hadn’t woken him up yet. His fatherly instincts and his biological clock told him something was wrong, very wrong if it was nearing dawn and Jesper had yet to start crying out bloody murder.  
Jolts of panic wakened him, and he rushed out of his room thinking of anything that could have possibly happened to his child. He could have fallen out of his crib, fallen asleep face down and stopped breathing, could have choked, been smothered, could be- 

...falling asleep in Chanyeol’s arms… 

As soon as he bolted through the nursery’s door, he expected to find something gone terrible awry, he even had his phone clutched in his hands in case he needed to make a call to the police, the hospital, his parents, anyone. He certainly did not expect his neighbor rocking back and forth on their reading chair with Jesper nustled safe and sound in his arms, cradling the small boy back to sleep. 

“Shh, you’ll wake him up.” Chanyeol whispered when Baekhyun made his ruckus trying to burst past the door. He didn’t even bother to look up him, his attention absorbed entirely on watching Jesper scrunch his perfect little button nose and cuddle closer to the man staring at him in awe and wonder over how Baekhyun could have created the most precious and amazing little creature Chanyeol had ever seen. 

When he assumed it was safe to do so, the he carefully stood up and carried the tiny infant back to his crib, setting him down gently like he was dealing with the most fragile of flowers, and placed his blanket over him before observing for just a bit longer and finally exited the room with a mildly puzzled Baekhyun following in his wake. 

“Oh my God, Chanyeol. I’m so sorry, did he wake you up? I may have forgotten to tell you he’s a fussy sleeper, but I have it under control, really! You don’t have to put him back to sleep, you’re our guest and-” 

“Hey, Baekhyun? Have you ever heard of the word ‘relax’? Because that’s what you need to do. I don’t mind, seriously. In fact, I couldn’t get much sleep either so Jesper here kept me company. He has a lot to say for a person who’s only 10 months old, charming little guy he is.” Chanyeol smiled down at the fretting father in front of him, who still didn’t look all that convinced. No one likes being kept up all night, who was Chanyeol trying to kid? 

Upon noticing Baekhyun’s small, concerned pout the taller of the two placed a hand on his shoulder and looked him square in the eye. 

“Really, I mean it. Go back to sleep. You need it more than I do. The little man isn’t waking up for at least another few hours. Come on.” 

Chanyeol guided him back to his room, made sure he was inside before waving his hand and closing the door.

* * *

Early the next morning, Chanyeol woke up to the soft murmur of a children's show playing in the living room and the quiet sizzling of a pan from the kitchen. 

He combed through his hair half heartedly and brushed his teeth before walking out of the guest room and made his way downstairs, ambushed by joyous squeals from Jesper as soon as his feet touched the bottom step. 

The tiny boy reached his arms out, hands grasping out for the tall man, constrained from doing much thanks to his high chair. 

Baekhyun, standing over the stove as he prepared breakfast for the three, glanced over at his son and laughed. 

“How long was I asleep for last night if you had time to win my little pumpkin over?” 

Blushing, Chanyeol chuckled and picked up the small infant, carrying him over to his dad. 

“We just happened to have a lot in common. Right, Jesper? Do you need help with anything?” 

The father of one denied this, telling him he should sit down until the food was ready. While Chanyeol and Baekhyun’s plates looked straight out of Top Chef, the same couldn’t be said about Jesper’s less than appetizing plate of sickly orange goo. 

Disturbed by the unnatural colored substance Jesper called “breakfast”, Chanyeol glanced over at the infant’s father who appeared rather indifferent over what he’d just served his 10 month old to eat. 

“No offense but.. Is that edible?” 

Looking up from his work papers, Baekhyun gave his neighbor a blank look before following the man’s gaze over to Jesper’s plate and shrugging defeatedly. 

“It's the only thing he’ll eat. Don’t get me wrong, I’d rather have him eat what we’re having but he’s a picky little munchkin. I’m lucky he’s even eating at all.” 

“There’s no way he’s that picky.” Chanyeol reasoned, eyeing the toddler happily scoop up his baby food and sloppily spoon it into his mouth. 

“He’s my son, Chanyeol. I think I’d know if he was and believe me, he is.” 

Bothered, the tall man stood up and walked over to the fridge, looking back at the short brunette to ask a quick “may I?” and opened the door once he’d gotten Baekhyun’s approval. He took out a variety of what he considered baby friendly foods, pondered for a moment on what he’d create with them and finally got to work cutting up and slicing bits and pieces of bite sized breakfasts all while Jesper and his father looked on in curiosity. 

Upon finishing, he smiled proudly down at his dish and placed it in front of Jesper who only ogled at it for brief seconds then gurgled out a demand for an explanation. 

_What is this, Tall Man? I don’t want it!_

“Try this, little guy. I can assure you you’ll like so much better than what you’re eating. Come on.” He insisted with a friendly grin on his face, hopeful Jesper would be inclined to trying it. But he should have trusted Baekhyun when he said the tiny boy was picky… 

Abruptly, Jesper jerked away from the plastic spoon Tall Man was offering him and pulled a face Baekhyun knew all too well meant a possible tantrum was to ensue. It was too early for this, even for Baekhyun. 

“Chanyeol, I appreciate you doing this but really- I’ve tried everything and he won’t budge. How about you eat your breakfast instead?” The elder coaxed, feeling somewhat guilty over the evident disappointment his neighbor was being put through thanks to his 10 month old. 

But, the composer was determined to at least get the baby boy to try his food and wouldn’t leave the dining room until he had. 

“Just one little bite, please? I promise it’s yummy! I made it myself!” He urged, still just as optimistic as before. The toothless toddler matched his optimism with his own doubt and even peeked over at his ever reliable daddy to save him. 

_Daddy, why is Tall Man trying to feed me yucky things? Tell him to stop~_

Unfortunately, Daddy wasn’t as reliable as Jesper thought he was. Despite giving him an empathetic smile, he still encouraged the boy to give Tall Man’s dish a try, telling him to “be a good boy, Jesper.” 

 

_The things I do for you, daddy. I hope I get more playtime because of this._

Outnumbered, the small tot was left with no other option but to warily eye the bits of food coming towards him and open his mouth, almost immediately spitting them out as he pulled a face of utter disgust. His only natural reaction was to pull away from Chanyeol in his high chair and begin crying. Not only had he just been fed yucky and icky food, Tall Man (who he thought was almost as great as Daddy) had just betrayed him as well. A little baby could only take so much anguish. 

 

Terror sparked within Chanyeol, leaving him dumbfounded over what to do. He stuttered out incoherent phrases hoping to comfort the wailing toddler but to no avail for Jesper continued crying and reached out for Baekhyun. 

 

Having already expected this, Baekhyun simply sighed and stood up from his seat to pick his fussy child up and coo at him, reassuring him that everything was okay and that Daddy would buy him some strawberry ice cream later if he behaved the rest of the day. 

Chanyeol had never seen a baby go quiet that quickly. It was miraculous. 

However, that still didn’t change the fact his famous sausage and peppers recipe had been rejected by someone so tiny. Everyone loved his recipe, everyone. Still, even if just for today he’d have to let go of his wounded pride just for a bit; he’d made his neighbor’s kid cry and ruined their breakfast, all before noon. Not exactly the way he wanted to thank the family that was letting him stay in their home two months for free. 

If this was just day one, he couldn’t even begin to imagine what an entire two months would be like. If he kept this up, he’d be officially homeless in less than a week. 

After feebly apologizing to both Kims, Chanyeol decided it was best to just keep quiet and watch as Baekhyun pulled his parent magic, grabbing an already sliced peach in a plastic bowl and settled Jesper in his jumper in the living room, changing the channel to a bright, animated series that from the looks of it, the toddler went nuts for. Baekhyun remained kneeling on the floor beside him, smiling at his son and gave him a small peck on his head before getting up and heading back into the kitchen to clean up the plates. 

“I’m really sorry I ruined your guys’ breakfast, I just wanted the little guy to have some actual food, you know? You’re probably regretting letting me stay, aren’t you? I’ll be out of your hair by tonight, I promise! My coworker can probably-” 

 

“Don’t be ridiculous, Chanyeol. We’ve had rougher mornings, trust me. You were trying to help. Last time I checked, that’s not a crime. So relax, okay?” 

Baekhyun’s words of reassurance didn’t take away the guilt Chanyeol felt for what he’d done and he reproached himself. 

“Jesper probably hates me now. Dang it, we really hit it off last night.” 

“I know how you can make it up to him…” Baekhyun trailed ominously, catching his neighbor’s attention. 

“Go on…”

* * *

Considering he'd been single for over five years now, Chanyeol was overwhelmed to say the least when he walked into the mommy and baby café alongside Baekhyun and Jesper. 

When Baekhyun had told him he knew exactly how to make it up to his small toddler, he figured it'd be something simple like perhaps playing with him, or reading him another story. But no, he had something else in mind. 

Both Baekhyun and Jesper absolutely loved the kiddie cafe. For the former it was his chance to catch up with other parents and for the latter it meant a two hour group play date. But for their neighbor, it meant two hours of sitting awkwardly as he listened to a bunch of moms and dads gush over their kid's latest shenanigans or about some new kid friendly recipe they'd read about online; basically things that all seemed alien to Chanyeol. 

“How exactly is this making it up to Jesper?” He whispered to Baekhyun around an hour into their conversation with Baekhyun’s closest friend and work partner, Junmyeon and his husband Yifan. 

“I told him it was your idea to come. He'll love you for it, trust me.” 

Chanyeol would just have to take his word for it. 

 

\--- 

 

Parents sure had a lot to talk about, Chanyeol noticed when a full two hours later, Baekhyun and his two friends were still discussing the use of disposable diapers vs cloth diapers as if it were politics, Junmyeon arguing that his son Zitao hadn’t been happier since they’d switched him to the second option. 

It wasn’t anything personal but in all honestly, Chanyeol failed to see what their kids pooped in made such an importance difference in anything except perhaps the environment but maybe that was just a parent thing. He’d know nothing about that. Thankfully, he was spared if only briefly when Baekhyun’s phone rang with a message from the lab he and Junmyeon worked for, the father getting up and excusing himself. 

“Give me a second, I'll be right back.” 

Now left on his own with Junmyeon and Yifan, Chanyeol remained awkward and silent as the couple scrutinized him with roguish smirks. 

“Baekhyun sure moves on fast, doesn't he?” Junmyeon said, winking at him. Flustered, the tall man waved his hand to discard the other’s claims. 

“No, no. I'm just his neighbor. Plus, he's married so… even if I wanted to-” His answer threw the couple in front of him off, both of them glancing at each other suspiciously. 

“How long have you known him again?” Yifan inquired. 

“Three years.” 

“And you consider yourself good friends?”He continued, Chanyeol raising his shoulders innocently. 

“I guess so...?” 

Junmyeon rolled his eyes. His husband was getting nowhere with him. He got to the point right away. 

“Honey, Baekhyun's getting divorced.” 

“What?” Chanyeol refused to believe this. He always thought the Kims had the most perfect of marriages or at least they did when Jongdae was still around for Chanyeol to see... 

 

“You really didn't know?” Yifan figured that being Baekhyun’s neighbor, Chanyeol would have been the first to find out. Baekhyun and Jongdae’s arguments weren’t exactly the most amiable of conversations. “He and Jongdae have been discussing it since before Jesper was even born. They're finally making it official.” 

“I warned him about guys like Jongdae, but did he listen? No. He hasn't even bothered to visit his own son in almost a year. What does _that_ say about him?” The blonde’s husband ranted, sipping his iced coffee raucously. 

“What are you talking about?” It was Baekhyun, who’d appeared out of nowhere, none of them ever noticing his return. The three went tightlipped and denied even having a conversation, Baekhyun ignoring the sketchiness of it all and instead turned to Chanyeol. 

“That was the lab. I need to go check some stuff real quick. Would you mind staying with Jesper a little bit?” 

A submissive air came over Chanyeol, who nodded in consent and gave Jesper’s father a dopey, lovestruck gaze when he’d smiled at him with gratitude and thanked him before leaving. 

Junmyeon and Yifan turned to look at each other and exchanged knowing looks. 

Chanyeol had no idea what he was getting himself into.

* * *

Being the perfectionist he was, Luhan had a very exclusive team consisting of experienced professionals he deemed trustworthy and was very meticulous about who he chose to work on each project with him. 

For this particular case, he’d gone with a veteran in all things basement related, Mr. Kim. He’d known the man for years, long enough to know he was never late. In fact, he was always there at least five minutes earlier than the rest which was why not seeing him there ten past the accorded hour had the contractor worried.

“Excuse me, where is Mr. Kim?” He asked the group of workers he’d recognized as being part of the older man’s team, all of them focusing their gaze to a young, handsome and naturally tanned Adonis. 

“You're looking at him.”He spoke, flashing the contractor a dazzling, crooked white smile. 

“No, Mr. Kim is definitely older.” _And not this hot._ “I hired him and him only. Now where is he?” Luhan demanded, unnecessarily harsh. 

“In the hospital. I'm his son, Jongin. He injured his leg and asked me to fill in for him while he's out. Is that a problem?” 

“Yes, actually. I run a very tight ship, I don't work with just anyone. So if you could just-” 

“Listen, I've been working with my father side by side for as long as I can remember. What you get from me is exactly what you'd get with him. If I could just magically cure him I would, but that's not really an option either of us have, is it?” The younger Kim retorted with a bite to his tone. 

Luhan was certainly not used to being talked back to but he got the idea Mr. Kim’s son didn’t particularly care. If he was as good as he said he was, then Luhan would just have to deal with him, but not without laying down some rules first. 

“If you mess anything up-” He threatened, Jongin shutting him down just as quickly. 

“I won't.” 

“You better not. Now get back to work.” 

“Anything you say, boss.” Flagrantly, Jongin scanned Luhan up and down, biting his lip and winking at him before chuckling and returning to what he’d been doing before the interruption. 

Scandalized, Luhan let his mouth hang open for seconds before composing himself and walking away with his pride still in check. This Jongin fellow gave him a bad feeling, one that could only bring trouble. He didn’t get paid enough for this. 

 

\--- 

Sure enough, once Baekhyun had left him in charge of the 10 month old, the child was back to being as joyful and clingy towards Chanyeol as he'd been this morning. He’d hand him toys, fascinated by how Tall Man could always come up with up with fantastic scenarios to go along with them or turn even the simplest of items into an extraordinary and magical gizmo that would help them save the world. 

Even Jesper’s other playmates joined in and before Chanyeol knew it, he had an entire posse of tykes following after his every command. 

They were in the middle of an intergalactic space battle when Baekhyun returned to pick up his son and his neighbor, although by the way Chanyeol was rolling around on the ground with four little babies crawling on to of him, he wasn’t sure who was who. 

“Uh...Chanyeol..?” He asked, dozens of tiny heads turning to look at whoever dared to interrupt their playtime with Tall Man. 

Looking up himself, Chanyeol blushed a bright pink upon realizing how ridiculous he probably looked decorated in stickers and with alien antennae on his head, not to mention the pile of kids he had on top of him. Carefully, he set them all down on the cushioned playmat and hopped up to his feet, bashfully taking off his silly headband. 

“Hi, I didn’t expect you to be back so soon.” 

“I was gone an hour and a half.” Baekhyun reminded him, holding back a laugh. 

“Oh. Well… time flies when you’re busy being a human spaceship. Should I get Jesper?” 

“Maybe you should worry more about you’re going to tell all these tiny astronauts their ride just ditched them.” The shorter man chuckled, gesturing to the expectant pairs of wide eyes waiting for Tall Man to return. They still had evil ponies to defeat, he couldn’t abandon them now. 

Sighing, Chanyeol kneeled down and in his Space Commander voice, informed the rest of the tots how Planet Earth was calling back for him and needed Lieutenant Jesper’s help for the mission. While the rest seemed accepting of this, it was Jesper himself who couldn’t help but feel disappointed in having to leave so soon (even if he’d already been there for a good three hours or so). 

_No, Daddy~ I wanna stay and play with Tall Man~ Please?_

He whined, pouting his bottom lip and clung to Chanyeol’s leg, begging his dad to let him stay just a teensy bit longer. 

“Jesper honey, Daddy has things to do back at home. You can keep playing with Chanyeol there, okay? Come on, let’s g-” 

Stubbornly, the 10 month old only held on to Chanyeol’s leg even tighter and shook his head at his father defiantly, blabbering his version of a “no!”. 

“Pumpkin, I don’t have time for this. We’re going home, don’t be so difficult.” Baekhyun pleaded, kneeling down and trying to get his toddler to budge but there was no denying he’d inherited his stubbornness. 

He purposely drew away from his father, avoiding the attempts he made to pick him up by using Chanyeol as his own personal shield. Seeing as this had no positive outcome, Chanyeol decided to step in and handle it himself. And he knew just the thing to get Jesper to finally surrender. 

Picking him up, the taller cupped the baby’s chin with only his index finger and his thumb, speaking to him softly but strict enough to get his attention. 

“Hey little man, remember how your daddy said we’d get some ice cream if you were a good boy?” 

_But I want to keep playing, Tall Man! More spaceship, more spaceship!_

 

“Do you think you're being a very good boy right now?” 

_I just want to keep being astronaut pirates, Tall Man! Please?_

“I'll tell you what, if you agree to let your daddy take us home, I'll let you have _two_ scoops of ice cream. Sound like a deal?” 

_Two scoops in one day? I'm getting spoiled!_

Jesper seemed to ponder over this, looking back and forth between his dad and Tall Man and finally reached his arms out for the former to carry him to their car and strap him into his seat. 

“Was he any trouble?” Baekhyun asked. Chanyeol turned his head to face the toddler playing with one of his toys, rattling it about like Chanyeol had shown him earlier. Noticing someone’s gaze on him, Jesper glanced up and giggled when he saw it was only Tall Man. The composer pinched his cheeks. 

“None at all.” 

 

\---- 

By time Baekhyun was finally pulling into the driveway, both Jesper and Chanyeol were on the brink of falling fast asleep but were quickly woken up by the reminder of ice cream only minutes away from being theirs. 

Instead of following the short man, he trekked to his own house after reassuring Baekhyun he'd be right over in a second. 

It was late in the afternoon so it wasn't surprising that Luhan and his crew had long gone since, leaving the house in a lonely, raw state of drywall and missing tiles. 

 

This space that he'd lived in for more than 5 years had never felt like less of a home to him than it did the moment he stepped in after being gone for merely a day. 

He shook off the distressing feeling of detachment and walked into the kitchen still left untouched and unharmed, to the freezer and pulled out his special reserve of ice cream, happy that for once, he finally had someone to share it with. 

 

And that alone was _much_ better than any ice cream if you asked him.

* * *

Jesper dozed off after his little treat following dinner, both men heaving sighs of relief when Baekhyun came downstairs to announce their victory and slumped down on the couch while Chanyeol cleared the table and set to work on the dishes. 

“Did you enjoy your free one day trial of being a parent?” Baekhyun poked fun at him from the couch, kicking his feet up. 

“Frankly, yeah. I did. It's exhausting but… I don't know. Their energy and their little smiles just recharge you, bring you back to life. It's amazing.” 

“Yeah you're right. Too bad I don't get a trial, mine is for a lifetime.” The infant’s father tutted. “Leave those dishes in the sink, I'll clean up everything later.” 

“Baekhyun look at yourself. You can barely keep your eyes open from how tired you are.” Chanyeol argued but Baekhyun didn’t budge. 

“No it's fine. I'll do them after I finish these work reports due tomorrow. I'm used to doing everything on my own anyways.” 

“Does Jongdae not help you out much?” Was he deliberately entering dangerous territory? Yes. But Junmyeon and Yifan had left him with the uncertainty of whether or not the divorce situation was in fact real. He had to know. 

“Ha! That's funny. He can't when he's never around in the first place.” 

“... is it true…?” Chanyeol spoke quietly, even stopping his washing to listen intently to whatever Baekhyun was about to say. 

“What?” 

“That you and Jongdae are… you know… getting divorced...? 

For the first few seconds, Baekhyun didn’t say a word. He just blinked, wondering how the hell Chanyeol had come to such a conclusion on his own. But then he remembered the very nosy co-worker he had for a best friend, the same one he’d left Chanyeol alone with for less than ten minutes. 

“Junmyeon and Yifan told you didn't they? I knew leaving you with them was trouble.” He grunted. “But if you must know then yes, we are. This can't come as a total shock yo you can it?” 

“But it does. You two were the definition of the ideal marriage, how did it get to this point?” 

“He’s seeing someone else.” He elaborated rather calmly, the bright and warm ambience of the household dampening in seconds. 

“I- I didn't know. I'm so sorry, I hope I didn't offend you, that's the last thing I wanted to do-” 

“No, no. This has been going on for a while now. I'm just worried about Jesper. He's going to grow up without both his parents. It's not like he sees him much anyway,s but when he's older, how am I going to explain that his father would rather spend time with his assistant than his child?” Baekhyun expressed himself with obvious notes of sadness. 

“So the business trips…” 

“They were for business. He just chose to make it both business and pleasure. But I don't blame him. Minseok is still young and lively, he's gorgeous, got a great body and he has no kids. Nothing to compromise.” He peeked down at his track suit and sneered at it. “I on the other hand, just look at me. I consider sweats haute couture. My ass got huge because of all the hormones, and my eyebags! They're what nightmares are made of.” 

 

Chanyeol thought it wasn't fair or just that someone as attractive as Baekhyun who managed to be an excellent parent and employee all at once saw themselves in such a negative light. He definitely should give himself more credit. 

“I still think your butt looks nice. If that helps any.” 

The comment provoked a barely there, yet appreciative smile from Baekhyun who shook his head. 

“It doesn’t. But thanks. Seriously, it's fine. It was bound to happen at some point. I saw it coming.” 

“That must have been even worse, though right? To just wait for the day your fears are confirmed?” Chanyeol spoke from experience. 

“When it comes to these sorts of things, all you can really do is wait and hope for the best.”

* * *

Saturdays were grocery day and Chanyeol quickly discovered how much Jesper and his father just absolutely adored farmers’ markets. 

The tallest of the bunch decided to tag along simply because he had nothing more to do and quite honestly, his days had just started to feel incomplete without Baekhyun and his son there to brighten them up. 

He'd been living with them for nearly an entire week and had adjusted rather swiftly to their lifestyle even as crazy and whimsical as it could be at times. 

Meals with them were by far his favorite (even if Jesper had yet to approve of his sausage dish) not only due to the fact that Baekhyun was a wonderful cook but because the three of them could unwind, discuss their day (or in Jesper’s case gurgle about it), and then head into the living room where they'd play with the infant until bath time, wash him, change him and tell him his favorite story until he was dozing off. 

While that all seemed monotonous and like a daily routine, with housemates like Baekhyun and his son, it was anything but. Each day was yet another adventure with the Kims, days full of laughter, lots of tantrums, and more than anything, loads and loads of love. Chanyeol had yet to see someone who loved something as much as Baekhyun loved his son, it was almost inspiring to witness the amount of love and dedication he had for the baby boy and Chanyeol felt honored to be apart of it, even helping out in taking care of Jesper when he knew Baekhyun was far too tired to do so in spite of his arguments. 

Like right now for example, by carrying Jesper on his shoulders so the tiny little man could finally see the world from Tall Man’s point of view, and boy had he been missing out. 

The world from a baby’s perspective was so big and scary, but from up here, he could probably take over the world. And all the ice cream shops. 

It was a gorgeous day out, and perfect for a shopping trip out at Baekhyun’s favorite marketplace where stalls of freshly cut flowers, organic fruits and vegetables colored the entire area a magnificent rainbow of color, the recently baked goods leaving their aroma lingering around in the air. While the father of one was captivated by the new pots of orchids his favorite florist was showing him, Jesper and Chanyeol were in a completely different world, following their sense of smell to wherever the warm, vanilla infused fragrance would lead them. 

Best way to get free samples? Have a baby; easy as that. 

Although it’d been what felt like centuries since the last time Chanyeol himself had visited a farmer’s market, he sure as hell didn’t remember people being so kind offering free samples one after another, and it certainly helped that Jesper was an adorable little rascal. Every post they passed, it didn’t matter if they were offering meats, cheese, fruits, whatever, they were all eager to have tiny baby Jesper approve of what they had to offer and in consequence, offer some to the giant parading the toddler around as well. 

Suddenly, Chanyeol loved farmers’ markets, too. He could definitely do this again… specially if the lady with the pies came back every week. Oh, yes. 

“What an adorable little boy! Would you like some?” She held up what looked like something healthy and baby-friendly, Chanyeol tilting his head slightly to try and look at the toddler, waiting for his approval. 

_Yes! More snacks for my tummy!_

He showed his contentment by clapping with his wee hands and giggling when Chanyeol airplaned the piece of food into his mouth, sound effects included. This was where Jesper’s joy ended, because even as sweet as the woman who’d offered them this appeared, the same couldn’t be said about her food. 

_Tall Man, this is even worse than what you made me! Me don’t like it! Yucky, ew~_

From past experience, Chanyeol knew what that silence meant and it only took a simple glance at the woman’s dejected face to deduct that Jesper had not been all too fond of the sample. 

“Don’t take it personally, he’s a picky little man. He doesn’t like what I make him either.” 

_And whose fault is that, Tall Man?_

“You don’t like what your daddy feed you, honey? Oh no, what are we going to do with you?” The woman laughed lighthearted, wiggling around Jesper’s miniature shoe. Both of them were taken aback by the woman’s innocent statement, Chanyeol quick to clear up any misunderstandings. 

“Oh no, I’m not his father. I’m just here to serve his every wish and command. Right, little man?” 

_You’re my Tall Man, silly! And of course I love what my daddy feeds me, Miss Lady! He’s my daddy! I have to!_

“Speak of the devil…” Chanyeol joked when a frantic looking Baekhyun came rushing towards them, his chest heaving with a hand over it trying to calm himself. 

“I’ve been looking all over for you two! Where were you?” He wheezed and got concerned stares from everyone around them. “I almost had a heart attack back there! Jesus, Chanyeol!” 

Guilty, the taller of the two took the small tot off his shoulders, ready to hand him back to Baekhyun in case things got ugly. 

“Sorry, we just wanted to go try out everything here. We didn’t think you’d mind...” 

_Oh, no! Tall Man, Daddy’s mad! We made him mad! We should buy him some ice cream! Daddy, don’t be mad!_

Huffing out of relief more than anger, Baekhyun took back Jesper into his arms and apologetically glanced back at Chanyeol then at his infant, the latter giving him puppy eyes and a pout because Jesper’s world came crumbling down whenever his wonderful and smiley daddy got angry or was worried. He wrapped his short arms around his father’s neck and nuzzled his cheek against his, as if trying to comfort him and remind him everything was okay. 

Chanyeol could only give a soft smile at the baby’s gesture and feel even more at fault for having put Baekhyun through that. Jesper was his entire life; had he been in his place, he would have possibly torn down the entire marketplace until he found him. 

Baekhyun also couldn’t help but feel like he’d overreacted just a bit, and glumly peered down at the ground before apologizing to his neighbor. 

“No, you’re right. I’m sorry, that was a bit dramatic. Just let me know next time you decide to take my son on a sample tasting test, okay? That’s all I ask.” 

“Will do, sir.” Chanyeol saluted, winking at Jesper who gurgled at him in response. 

_Mr. Tall Man knows how to fix everything! He made daddy smile again! Yay, Tall Man!_

Baekhyun needed to not be so weak under Jesper’s charm, or Chanyeol’s for that matter. The two together were a force to be reckoned with. 

“Since you’re trying everything, I think you should know you missed an entire dessert table over there. Why don’t you and this little munchkin head on over and pick out tonight’s dessert? But take his stroller, your shoulders are probably killing you.” 

Delighted at such a tempting offer, Chanyeol didn’t hesitate to agree but not without consulting his right hand man first, even if this was entirely unnecessary for Jesper wriggled out of his father’s hold and into Chanyeol’s as soon as the word dessert was mentioned. 

Once Jesper allowed their neighbor to strap him into his stroller, Chanyeol was ready to take off. But they couldn’t just leave Baekhyun behind like that. Not after they almost sent him to the hospital from a heart attack. Turning around, the 27 year old pulled on Baekhyun’s hand and dragged him forward. 

“Come with us. You’re the one making dinner, it’s only fair you help us choose dessert too. Let’s go, you take the stroller and I’ll take your bags.” Without Baekhyun’s approval, the composer took his groceries and effortlessly carried them as he marched forward, turning his head to indicate that Baekhyun follow him. 

“Hurry! We’ve got cakes and cookies that await us!” 

Baekhyun chuckled and followed after him with the stroller, wondering if when he’d allowed Chanyeol to move in with them, he’d unknowingly adopted a new son and brother for Jesper as well. 

Either way, he found himself not really minding. 

Like Chanyeol said, they had cakes and cookies to attend to.

* * *

By a unanimous decision, they’d settled on puff pastries, flaky and soft. The minute the kind gentleman had given them a bite, the three of them knew this one was worthy of sitting on the dining table and being devoured tonight. 

Dinner flew by in a flash and the only thing Jesper and the two adults were thinking about was getting those delicious chocolate covered pieces of goodness into their bellies. Even Baekhyun who liked to think he had his self control mastered and trained couldn’t resist the temptation of them, and as soon as they’d all finished their last bite (including Jesper who was infamous for leaving some of his dinner unfinished), the anticipation only intensified when Baekhyun brought out the quirky box they came in and set a piece on a small plate for each of them, Chanyeol in charge of distributing it. Jesper didn’t bother to wait for the other two and simply grabbed the treat from the plate and stuffed it into his mouth, chewing it as best he could with his weaning teeth and gave his father and their neighbor a messy, chocolatey gummy grin of satisfaction. 

The two adults burst out laughing and bit into their own dessert, joining Jesper in his chocolate induced delirium. So flaky was their dessert that neither could even get it past their mouth without it threatening to crumble apart, only adding to the hilarity of the situation. 

Baekhyun ended up with a coat of crumbs around his mouth surrounding it. Chanyeol snorted and gestured towards his own face, hinting at the shorter man that he’d perhaps gone a bit overboard while indulging in his treat. 

A soft pink colored his cheeks as his fingers came up to wipe at the crumbs, stopped shortly by Chanyeol. 

“I got it.” He smiled and swiped away the remains with his thumb, unaware of how he’d unconsciously cupped the side of Baekhyun’s cheek in the process and was currently just ogling him as if he were made of diamonds and gold. 

He’d always had a tiny crush on his neighbor ever since they’d moved in, that he’d admit. But seeing him now, this close after stepping into his world and seeing him for who he really was, he didn’t think a ‘tiny crush’ was enough to cover it. Baekhyun was beautiful in every aspect imaginable. 

Youth and jubilance brightened his small face as well as his eyes that were somewhat droopy in the corners, but so full of love and warmth it was impossible not to feel safe and protected with him. He had the most mesmerizing lips and a smile that was sure to bring a tear to any dentists’ eye. 

Being so wrapped up in Jesper all the time had made Chanyeol forget, if only momentarily, what an amazing father the tiny boy had. And right now, all he wanted to do was- 

“Bobo!” 

Jesper’s sudden squeal interrupted Chanyeol and Baekhyun’s moment, both of them going red in the face not only due to the toddler’s outburst but because of the intimate position they’d been in and neither had bothered to break away from until now. 

No one was more disappointed than Jesper in this, an evident from forming on his bottom lip as he repeated one of the very limited amount of words people could actually understand from him. 

_Tall Man! Why did you stop! You’re supposed to kiss my daddy like in the movies! Daddy loves his bobos! Specially from me, here I’ll show you how!_

The tot began kicking his legs back and forth on his high hair and puckering his lips, eager to show his neighbor exactly how he knew his daddy liked being kissed but Baekhyun, as embarrassed as he was, saw this as Jesper being goofy and misinterpreting the situation. Kids and their crazy imaginations, right? 

He gave an uncomfortable chuckle and cleared his throat before he got up to begin clearing the table, Chanyeol still moderately dazed from what he’d been so gutsy to do. He turned to the infant for help, the baby staring at him sternly. 

_Don’t just look at me, Tall Man! Go kiss daddy! You’re supposed to be the smart one here!_

Thankfully, Tall Man seemed to get his message and nodded, shuffling over to one of the bags they’d taken to the market and pulled out the two daffodils and daisy one of the many florists there had given him and Jesper as a gift, holding them out for Baekhyun. 

This wasn’t exactly what Jesper had in mind but he trusted Tall Man to know was he was doing. Or at least that’s what he hoped. 

“W-wait. Uh, Jesper got this for you. The florist told him it’s to show someone their loyal love and I guess he thought of you.” 

“Really, sweetheart? You got daddy a flower?” Baekhyun cooed, giving his son eskimos kisses as his way of saying thank you. 

 

“And I uh… I got you this one.” He stuttered, bashfully handing him two yellow daffodils he’d picked. 

“What are these for?” Baekhyun said, raising an eyebrow as he toyed with the yellow petals of the flower. 

“Regard.” Chanyeol answered calmly, choosing to only give Baekhyun half the truth. “You’re a great dad, Baekhyun. I don’t think enough people tell you that.” 

For what seemed like the hundredth time today, Baekhyun hadn’t been able to hide the rosy glow their neighbor had brought to his cheeks and twirled the daffodil by its stem, making shy eye contact with the taller man. “It’s nice to be appreciated every once in awhile. This was very sweet of you, Chanyeol. Thank you.” 

“Bobo!” Jesper cried out again, giggling when his father eyed him in a serious manner. 

“I think it’s somebody’s bathtime soon~ Let’s go get you ready, pumpkin.” 

Chanyeol stayed back, waiting for them to exit the kitchen before beginning to clean up the table and counters then start on the dishes, a warm, fuzzy feeling settling in the pit of his stomach as he remembered the look on Baekhyun’s face when Jesper had encouraged them to kiss, and how adorably pink his face had gotten from how flustered he was. 

At least now he knew he wasn’t the only one who wanted him to kiss Baekhyun… he wondered if perhaps Baekhyun himself would have wanted the same… 

 

“Hey, Chanyeol?” The older man called from upstairs. Finishing up with the last plate, Chanyeol quickly rinsed it dry and hurried upstairs to Jesper’s room where Baekhyun was battling to clean off Jesper’s faces still covered in sticky chocolate but his gummy grin had yet to disappear. “Do you think you could get his bath running? This little rascal is going to keep me here for a while.” 

The jingle composer laughed as Jesper continued to purposely dodge his father’s hands coming at him with wet wipes, crawling away from him and using his toys and crib as support to cruise around the room, avoiding the wretched wet wipe of doom and letting out shrieks and squeals whenever Baekhyun caught up to him, his dad also giggling because let’s face it, Jesper was a cutie pie even with chocolate smudged all over his face. 

He turned away to go get the bath tub ready and five or so minutes later, Jesper and Baekhyun appeared, the former with his face chocolate free. 

Similar to Jesper, bathtime was also one of Chanyeol’s favorite parts of the day. 

The toddler loved splashing and playing with his rubber dinosaurs and duckies, even more when Daddy joined in to play with him, giving himself a bubble beard and making up songs to help Jesper wash up. As for Chanyeol, there was really nothing more gratifying than being able to experience it all firsthand. 

A cellphone ringtone interrupted the Kims’ bouts of laughter, Baekhyun groaning and drying his hands before picking up his phone and answering. He exchanged a few words with the person on the other line before turning the device away long enough to ask Chanyeol to watch over Jesper for a second. 

It was a call from Yifan asking if they were still on for his birthday dinner later in the week and in timely Yifan fashion, asked him what restaurant he’d like to go to in order to place the reservation before Junmyeon found out he hadn’t even chosen a restaurant yet. 

They spent around 10 minutes just arguing on who would get to pick the place (“I don’t care, Yifan. As long as it serves food I’m fine with anything”, “But it’s _your_ birthday.”) and Baekhyun almost forgot he’d left a toddler and a manchild alone with a tub. 

“Give me a second.” He told Yifan, pulling away once again to call out for Chanyeol. “Chanyeol, could you take him out now? I’ll be up in a minute!” He got an affirmative answer from his neighbor and returned back to his phone call that didn’t seem to be going anywhere anytime soon. 

While Yifan kept rambling on about a place he knew downtown, the tall brunette fished the tiny tot out of the tub with his towel and began drying him off, carrying him back to his nursery where he proceeded to apply lotion all over him, put him in a clean diaper and in his favorite one-piece. 

“Alright, little man. It’s time to go to night-night.” He whispered softly, carefully putting the baby boy in his crib. In spite of such a busy day, the toddler was still bursting with energy and had no plans of falling asleep anytime soon. He grabbed on the the edge of his crib and began bouncing, hoping Tall Man would take this as a cue to keep playing with him just like they always did before it was time to go to bed. “No can do, little guy. It’s late and I have things to do tomorrow morning.” 

Pouting and whining, Jesper bounced even more and held his arms out, wanting Tall Man to stay with him. Chanyeol himself pouted out of disappointment. He’d love to stay up all night playing with Jesper but truth be told, he was run-down. 

Never did he expect someone so small to be full of so much energy, or to drain so much of his the way Jesper did. It wasn’t like he minded, but suddenly he understood why Baekhyun treasured his scarce hours of sleep as much as he did. 

“I’m sorry, little man. You wore me out today. But we have all of tomorrow to do whatever you want. Deal?” 

_But I no want to go night-night! I like playing with Tall Man!_

At the first sign of crying, Chanyeol became distressed¿ and picked him up again, sighing. He was such a sucker for Jesper. How did Baekhyun do this? 

“Okay, we’ll read _one_ story and that’s it.” 

Jesper smiled and clapped his hands at his victory, growing giddy when he saw Chanyeol pick out yet another one of his favorite bedtime stories from his bookshelf and settled comfortably into the lanky man’s embrace once he’d sat down in the rocking chair and began reading to him in a low, soothing voice. 

It wasn’t long before the small baby fell asleep, his eyes fluttering with every page Chanyeol read and turned until they gradually closed, leaving the drowsy storyteller talking to himself. He smiled down at the tiny bundle in his arms and gently cradled him, leaning down to kiss his forehead delicately, afraid it would wake him. 

Luckily, the baby only stirred and promptly returned back to his cozy position huddled up against Chanyeol’s chest. He wasn’t as fortunate when it came to putting him back into his crib, Jesper longing for the warm coziness Tall Man was giving him and whimpered when he saw Chanyeol turn to leave. 

“What’s wrong, little man? Do you not like your crib anymore? Want me to keep rocking you?” He slurred, his speech impaired by fatigue. Nonetheless, he graciously took the 10 month old back and did what he’d suggested, patting the little boy’s back until he calmed, unconsciously walking towards his bedroom and pacing back and forth, waiting to hear Jesper’s faint snoring and steady breathing once again so he himself could crash. 

Sleep eventually dominated Chanyeol, forcing him to lay down on his bed with Jesper still on top of him, both of them slumbering peacefully. Amidst his drowsiness, he was still very much aware of the fact one wrong move on his part could potentially throw Baekhyun’s son off the bed and -still asleep- rolled them both over carefully so Jesper was on his back, and he on his side with an arm thrown across the infant’s chest as protection, the two snoring the night away. 

Meanwhile, Baekhyun had just gotten off the phone with both Yifan and his nagging husband with a headache from all the arguing he had to listen in on about which place had the best free garlic bread. The call that was supposed to take a decent five minutes at most had extended into almost two hours, mentally exhausting him almost as much as he was physically. However, he remained alert enough to fetch Jesper his binky from the kitchen and head back upstairs to put his son to sleep. 

Much to his surprise, neither Jesper or Chanyeol were in the nursery. His next guess was that they were still in the bathroom but the idea was soon discarded when he saw the lights were off. That would only leave his and Chanyeol's room. 

Baekhyun saw the second option as the most plausible approach and cautiously knocked on the door but got no feedback. He tried calling for his neighbor in hopes he was still awake but that failed him as well. 

With no other option but to personally let himself in, he cracked the door open enough to slide through. There in the king sized mattress lay Chanyeol, guarding a sprawled out Jesper with his long limb as the baby slept soundly. 

There were things in this world that Baekhyun thought just looked perfect the way they were. For example, Junmyeon with his mouth shut and Chanyeol and his son sleeping peacefully side by side. 

The streaks of light from the hallway creeping in from the door cracks were enough to illuminate the two’s faces, amusing Baekhyun when he noticed both were snoring from how worn out they were. 

When he allowed Chanyeol to stay with them while his house was remodeled, he never doubted that his neighbor would try to be as helpful as possible. 

Since the first day they'd moved in, he'd been as thoughtful and considerate to them as he was now, but he never really expected him to go beyond that. Not many people were so willing to look after a 10 month old much less one that was as fussy and tireless as his was. Yet here Chanyeol was, playing with him, feeding him, putting him to sleep as if he were his own. 

All those things that Jongdae, his husband and the father of his child, had not once bothered to do, Chanyeol had gladly chosen to without even needing to be asked. 

Jesper deserved a father like him; not one like the person Baekhyun had chosen to be his. But soon, they'd no longer need to worry about Jongdae. After the divorce, Baekhyun would be the only parent Jesper would ever need, he'd make sure of it. 

Until then, Chanyeol was doing a pretty great job at filling his in husband's shoes. Maybe even a better job than Baekhyun himself. 

Toeing off his slippers, Baekhyun joined them on the large mattress leaving Jesper in between the two grown ups. Just like his neighbor, he laid on his side, wanting to take advantage of the last traces of consciousness he had to cherish this sweet little instant life had given him. 

“Sleep tight, my angel.” He murmured, pressing his lips to Jespers forehead and inched over to stroke Chanyeol’s hair gingerly, then cupped his cheek like he had during dinner, bravely giving him his own good night kiss right where his lips ended. 

A perfect end to a perfect day. 

_Daffodil: symbolizes regard and chivalry. It is indicative of rebirth, new beginnings and eternal life. Also symbolizes unrequited love._

* * *

Almost a month had passed since renovations on Chanyeol's house had begun and Luhan had yet to see any progress. 

He should have never believed a word that devious Jongin fucker told him. The guy spent more time strutting around the place like some sort of runway model and flexing his biceps to show off just how perfectly toned they were than doing any actual work, that little shit. Of course he kind of had to, considering paint and wires didn't tend to carry themselves but he could guarantee Jongin was using this as an excuse to mess with him. 

He needed him gone and out of sight. 

Now. 

“Jongin, I’d like a word with you.” He spoke tersely, catching him in the middle of his lunch break. The tan construction worker waited until he properly chewed and swallowed his lunch before speaking. 

“Well you already had seven, so go for it.” Luhan glowered at him through beady eyes. 

“You must think you're so funny, don’t you? With your smart ass jokes and your sly little smirk, walking around like you own the damn place. But do I see any progress? No. You promised me quality, Kim. I'm not seeing it.” He snapped at him, Jongin indifferent as he took another lazy bite of his sandwich. 

“With all due respect, I'm no hot shot contractor or anything but I think you should know your blueprints for this place are way off. My team and I had to replace the all the water pipes before we got a move on anything else. Check for yourself.” 

Indignified, Luhan stormed into the nearest bathroom and turned the faucet on, water running fluidly down the pipes unlike they had before. He huffed and began to walk out, only to have Jongin appear in the doorway blocking his exit. 

“You should really loosen up, sweet cheeks. I'd be more than happy to help with that.” He winked, earning a scoff from Luhan and a roll of his eyes. 

“I'm taken.” The contractor informed his worker, elbowing past him. Jongin snickered, finding the news extremely amusing. 

“No, you aren't. You wouldn't be this uptight if you were.” He concluded and sadly, he had a point. The only wood Luhan had been touching was plywood and that wasn’t nearly as fun as the kind he’d rather have. But Luhan’s motto had always been work first, everything else later. 

“Are you trying to get yourself fired?” 

“I'm just saying... these frames aren’t the _only_ things I'd nail. Plus, you’re smart enough to know firing me is a bad idea. You're short on time and deep down you know no other crew be able to meet or put up with your very, very strict standards. So you're stuck with me whether you like it or not. Sorry to disappoint.” 

Luhan hated jerks. But if there was anything he hated more than that it was jerks who were right. 

Clucking his tongue, he leered at him one last time. 

“Hurry up and get to work.” 

 

\--- 

Jongin had a point when he’d called him uptight but he had every reason to be. Chanyeol had him on a very tight budget for everything that needed to be done and he was lacking in manpower to get it all finished by the time he'd promised his client. 

It didn't help much that said client was going over today to check on how the house was coming along and all he had to show for it was some new water pipes after nearly an entire month. So yes, he really did need to loosen up… just after the house owner paid them a visit and possibly fired him on the spot. 

Right on time, Chanyeol showed up at precisely 3 o’clock in the afternoon with a hopeful expression and his usual happy-go-lucky grin. 

“Hello. Is this a bad time?” He asked, noticing the contractor’s troubled demeanor. 

“No, not at all.” Luhan bluffed with a phony grin, going into full alertness when Chanyeol began inspecting his surroundings, most likely noticing not much had improved since the last time he’d come around. 

“The place is looking great so far.” He pointed out, satisfied with what he was seeing so far. Luhan had forgotten this was the same guy who had no idea he even had a basement until a month ago. He was safe… for the time being. 

“Yeah, we’ve really been getting a move on things. But um, we got kind of held back due to the water pipes so it may take a bit longer to wrap everything up.” 

“How long exactly…” Chanyeol braced himself. 

“I’d say at least another week?” Luhan estimated. 

“Wouldn’t that mean more money?” The imploring look on his client’s face made Luhan want to spare him of worries and simply lie by telling him otherwise but honesty is the best policy, as Luhan always said. No matter how much it hurt. 

“...yes.” He admitted. “I’m trying to work around your budget, Mr. Park, but I need more workers and those don’t come cheap.” 

“How many do you need?” 

“At this point I’d settle for at least two but-” 

“Excellent, Sehun and I will do it.” The tall man declared. 

“You and your blonde friend?” Luhan flinched. “But you don’t have any experience and-” 

“There’s gotta be something we can help with. I really can’t afford to pay any more workers so that seems like my only option.” 

_Oh, no. There was that helpless look on his face again, begging for mercy. Don’t fall for it, Luhan. Don’t do it._

“I suppose you could help down in the basement, the foundation isn't that difficult to put up. If we hurry, we can have it finished by this weekend.” 

Dammit. 

“Let’s get to it, then.” 

“Right now?” Luhan gawked incredulously. 

“Sure. You have the material right?” The contractor nodded. “I'll call Sehun. The guy has nothing better to do, he'll be glad to help. Just let me go change.” 

Chanyeol rushed back towards the Kim household where Baekhyun and his toddler were each in their own bubble, the adult doing some last minute reports and his son blabbering along to a song coming from his toy piano. 

“I'm gonna be over helping Luhan if you need me.” 

“Is everything okay?” Baekhyun said, diverting his attention over to their neighbor. 

“He just needs an extra hand or two to finish everything on time.” Chanyeol told him, walking out of the guest room in old cargo shorts with an equally worn in tank in his hand instead of on his body. 

Oh shit. 

Baekhyun tried his best to resist his natural instinct to fawn over his neighbors glorious upper body and maintained his eyes on his laptop, occasionally sneaking a peek of Chanyeol slipping into the navy blue garment, his abs contracting when he stretched and a happy trail made visible. 

_You are a grown man, Byun Baekhyun. Quit acting like this is the first time you see another man’s body. Stop it right now._

“Are you sure you don't need me for anything?” Chanyeol restated, unaware of his neighbors intense and lustful staring. 

_I’m sure I can think of a few things I’d need you for. Jesus Christ._

 

“Jesper and I are fine, don’t worry. Be careful!” With Baekhyun wishing him luck, he was out the door and headed back into his house where Luhan and the rest of the crew were getting ready to lay down the basement’s new foundation of concrete. Sehun was punctual for once in his life and showed up exactly 20 minutes after like he’d promised him over the phone but Chanyeol figured Luhan may or may not have had something to do with that. 

Either way, they were able to get everything needed done for today in less than six hours thanks to Jongin expert tips and tricks that gave him rights to smug looks directed at Luhan. 

As it turned out, both Chanyeol and his friend (who kept staring at him any chance he got) were both very good workers and quick learners much to Luhan’s surprise. The basement could be finished in less time than he’d originally planned if they kept working at the pace they had for the remainder of the week. 

But for now, all he wanted was to leave, get home and soak in an ice cold bath to eliminate the image of Jongin sweaty and shirtless like he currently was, not failing to make a show out of it by wiping the sweat off his forehead with the shirt in his hand, Chanyeol and Sehun mimicking him shortly after. Luhan knew it was hot outside, just not as scorching hot as he felt being in between three very fit men all of whom were naked from the waist up and very, very sweaty. This felt like a bad adult movie come to life and Luhan needed to get out of there fast. 

His intentions to jet out as soon as he got the chance were set back thanks to his client, who took out his phone to receive a call, smiling happily after nodding after many yeses, then hanging up to let them know Baekhyun, (whoever that was) wanted them all to go over to his house for some refreshments and dinner afterwards. 

“No, I really should go. But thank you, I’ll see you tomorrow mor-” 

“We all worked hard today, come on. We deserve it. Plus, Baekhyun is an amazing cook, I promise.” Chanyeol urged, Luhan forced to give in when his client’s blonde friend encouraged him to join them as well. Aggravated, the contractor followed Chanyeol’s lead to the house next door, Jongin trailing closely behind him, leaning in dangerously close when the composer and his friend were both already inside the Kim residence. 

“If only you were that easy to convince with me. Stop playing so hard to get, Luhan.” He hissed with a smirk, getting elbowed in the stomach as a result. 

“Stay the fuck away from me.” Luhan spit back, his angry expression transforming as soon as they walked through the door greeted by a petite brunette man and his equally as tiny and adorable child with cheesy grins on both their faces. He sat them down in the dining room, served them all ice cold drinks and placed the toddler in his highchair while he continued working on dinner in the kitchen but kept the conversation flowing by asking about how the house was going and more small talk like the good host he was. 

Chanyeol deemed it fitting to go over and help his neighbor out when he saw him fretting to get dinner ready as quickly as possible. He walked up behind him, scaring the parent when he placed both hands on his waist playfully. 

“Don’t do that when I have hot pans in my hands, Chanyeol! My God.” He exclaimed, getting past the shock. At this the taller chuckled, leaning his head over Baekhyun’s shoulder to check on the meal being prepared. He sniffed and hummed blissfully upon catching whiffs of the perfectly seasoned dish, Baekhyun himself giggling and not all too mindful of the fact Chanyeol had yet to remove his hands away from his waist or that the only distance separating their faces was close to nonexistent. 

“You’re making my favorite. It smells wonderful.” 

“Here, have a taste. Does it need more salt?” Picking up a small portion with his wooden spoon, Baekhyun blew on it then brought it up to Chanyeol’s mouth allowing him to taste in and relish the one small bite. Dramatically, the taller closed his eyes and licked his lips heartedly, putting up an OK sign with his fingers to indicate his approval. 

“That is perfect. What it needs is to be in my stomach. But salt? Nah.” He assured him with a wide smile, winking at him. 

Across from them, Sehun looked on, mystified by his friend’s actions. Where did _that_ Chanyeol come from? Just a little over three weeks ago, the guy couldn’t even look his neighbor in the eye and now they were acting like newlyweds on their honeymoon with all their giggling and cuteness. Even Baekhyun’s son looked surprised and he _lived_ with them. 

“Excuse me, Chanyeol’s neighbor sir? Do you have a bathroom I can use? I’ve been holding it in forever.” 

The smiles on both the composer’s and Baekhyun’s faces faltered for split seconds upon realizing there were still four other mouths to feed; mouths that were most likely starving and had no time for them being silly and goofing off. The brunette gladly instructed the younger blonde man to the nearest restroom, Chanyeol not missing the all too sweet tone his friend used when he thanked him as well as the satisfied and devious smirk on the blonde as he walked past them. 

He wasn’t going to hear the end of it. 

 

\---  
Sehun spared his friend for the entirety of dinner, the meal going by without a hitch mostly due to Baekhyun’s superb cooking skills that had everyone stuffing their mouths and asking for seconds, not really concerned with what they’d witnessed shortly before. 

However, Chanyeol wasn’t let completely off the hook. Once they’d all finished, Baekhyun took the liberty of clearing everyone’s plates before excusing himself to get started on the dishes. The others tried to clean as much of their mess as possible before thanking their host and seeing themselves out to head home. Sehun saw this as his chance to finally get in a jab or two at his friend who carried Jesper out to wave goodbye to the contractor and his worker. 

“So… did you finally bone him?” 

His friend’s eyes widened, his jaw tensing as his neck snapped back to check if Baekhyun was within earshot (thankfully, he wasn’t) before hissing at him under his breath. 

“No, you idiot. And keep it down, would you?” 

Jesper watched their hushed exchanging of words, not being able to make out much of it except for Tall Man’s friend using a word that struck a familiar chord the toddler. 

_Hey! I know that word! Daddy read it to me in a story once! Doggies like bones, right Tall Man?_

“Bone! Bone!” The tot articulated well enough to be understood, proud of himself for remembering the word and he was sure Tall Man would be proud too. But, more than looking happily surprised, he looked mortified. Kind of like his daddy did when he’d seen his works of art… on his monthly lab reports. 

Uh oh. 

Tall Man’s friend broke out in a cackle, although Tall Man himself didn’t seem to find it as amusing. 

“See, even this little guy knows something’s up. You can’t hide it forever.” 

“Just leave. Please.” Chanyeol sighed, unable to stop the baby in his arms from repeating his new favorite word over and over again. Sehun did leave, but not before getting another laugh or two in and bidding both his friend and the small boy goodbye. 

 

When they were finally left alone, the composer and his companion joined Baekhyun upstairs where he was busy getting Jesper’s things for tomorrow ready. 

“Hey. The guys loved what you made.” 

“Are you referring to my food or to my son? Because they seemed pretty fond of both.” 

“Good point. But I meant the food. You outdid yourself, Mr. Kim.” Baekhyun pulled a face of distaste. 

“I like the Mr.. The Kim not so much. But hey, are you going back tomorrow?” He questioned, sounding like he wanted Chanyeol to say no. 

“Yeah, why? Did you need something?” 

“No, no. But Jesper’s check up is tomorrow I thought maybe you’d want to come along. But if you’re busy then-” 

“I can go. Really. I’ll go help out after, there’s no problem.” 

“But if they’re already expecting you there, then-” 

“What time do we leave?” Chanyeol cut him off, so used to Baekhyun constantly trying to counter him that he started taking more direct approaches to their conversations. 

“Chanyeol-” 

“Ten?” He guessed with a grin, Baekhyun letting out a deep breath knowing he’d lost. 

“Eleven thirty.” 

“I’ll let the guys know.” The composer smiled, forcing one out of Baekhyun as well. 

“Bone!” Jesper shrieked from his crib. 

Oh Sehun had just earned himself a deathwish.

* * *

At exactly 11:29 AM the next morning, the Kims and their neighbor were on their way to Jesper’s pediatrician for his check up, the tot unusually grumpy. But then again, no one really liked going to the doctor’s so Chanyeol couldn’t blame the poor kid for being so moody the whole ride there. 

Dr. Zhang was by far the kindest soul Chanyeol had ever met, welcoming the three with a gentle smile and Jesper in particular with a hug and in return, getting a kiss on the cheek from the now 11 month old despite his previous crankiness. 

All seemed to go well for the most part; the pediatrician constantly praised Baekhyun on his parenting and Chanyeol simply nodded along in complete agreement. Jesper too was as healthy as could be, his motor skills developing just fine and by Dr. Zhang’s predictions, it’d only be a matter of time before he was walking. 

The news appeared to delight Baekhyun who couldn’t wait to see his little munchkin in action, ignoring all the consequences that would come with, including total havoc just waiting to happen. 

“Did you hear that, pumpkin? You’re going to be walking by your birthday! Isn’t that exciting?” 

_I can finally help daddy in the kitchen and make yummy food together! And help Tall Man with his house! Yay!_

Jesper showed his happiness by grinning up at his father and bouncing in his lap, demonstrating just how much he was looking forward to being able to walk on his own. While the two Kims were celebrating the younger’s future ability, Dr. Zhang cut it short when he informed the single parent his son had yet to receive his flu shot. 

“We were going to give it to him during his nine month checkup but he just wouldn’t keep still long enough to. Should we give it another try?” 

Recalling just how much of a battle the tiny boy had put up last time for his necessary shots, that was the last thing Baekhyun wanted to do. Jesper’s small frame was rivaled by his abnormal strength; the kid knew how to stand his ground when he needed to. 

Jesper understood very well what the word “shot” meant and he did not like it one bit. In his short time alive, he’d had enough shots to last a lifetime and we was definitely not in the mood for anymore. 

 

_No more owies, daddy! No, no, no! I don’t like owies!_

His lower lip began trembling with threats of cries and screams on the brink of breaking loose. Baekhyun tried convincing him just how important it was he get them, but Jesper was ruthless. He kicked and flailed around, squirming as he tried his best to free himself from his father and the doctor. 

_Save me, Tall Man! They’re trying to give me owies!_

He made grabby hands towards Chanyeol, pleading to be saved. The composer sheepishly made eye contact with both the doctor and Baekhyun, then glanced down at the baby apologetically. 

“Sorry, little man. I can’t get you out of this one. You need your shots to be a healthy boy. You don’t want to get sick, do you?” 

_But I don’t want any more boo boos, either!_

With everyone against him, Jesper lost any hope of getting out of there shot-free. He mourned this by wailing until his lungs would give out, tiny tears rolling down his cheeks but still holding out on his Tall Man to rescue him from harm’s way. 

“Chanyeol, try holding him. He behaves when he’s with you.” Equally as desperate, Baekhyun handed his son over to their neighbor who’d yet to see the toddler so upset and therefore how no idea how to even begin dealing with him. 

“Easy, little buddy. It’s just a little pinch.” He cooed, seeing no change in Jesper’s attitude. “I promise it won’t hurt. Remember you’re a brave space lieutenant, this shouldn’t scare you.” 

_No, I’m a little pumpkin like daddy says! Little pumpkins get scared!_

Caught between a rock and a hard place, Chanyeol saw there was only one possible way of getting through this. He turned to Dr. Zhang and whispered. 

“If he sees me getting one, it might convince him to get his too.” Baekhyun opposed to this immediately, claiming that Chanyeol didn’t need to go through all this just for his son. However, his neighbor was just as quick to remind that Jesper was constantly imitating him, whether it be words or actions, the tyke simply adored trying to be like his Tall Man and who wouldn’t? He could make anyone smile, he knew how to fix everything, he was smart and always bought him ice cream whenever Daddy said no. 

Not to toot his own horn, but Jesper in a way looked up to him and not even Baekhyun could try to deny it. He’d definitely noticed Jesper’s subtle but noticeable changes all of which he’d acquired thanks to their neighbor. Chanyeol was right, this was as foolproof as they could get. 

The three adults all silently agreed on the plan, putting on a show for the child. Desperate times called for desperate measures. 

“Look pumpkin, Chanyeol’s getting a flu shot just like you! Do you see him crying? No~ Because he’s a big boy. Don’t you want to be a big boy, too?” 

_But he’s Tall Man, he can do anything! I’m just a little baby! I can’t even walk yet, daddy!_

“I don’t like getting shots either, little man. But Dr. Zhang is going to make sure it doesn’t hurt, just watch!” Holding up his shirt sleeve, Chanyeol gave the pediatrician access to his bare arm where the latter began applying rubbing alcohol and feigned putting in the needleless syringe, playing it up for Jesper’s sake. 

“There we go! All done! See how easy that was, honey? Do you think you can let me do the same to you now?” 

Sniffling, Jesper hid in the crook of Tall Man’s neck, still refusing. 

“Little man, I know it looks painful but it’s important that Dr. Zhang gives you the shot. Otherwise you could get sick and we won’t be able to play anymore. You’ll make your daddy sad if you get sick and we don’t want that, do we?” 

_No, my daddy can’t be sad! He can’t!_

“Exactly, so what do you say? Are you going to be the brave little soldier I know you are? Or are you going to make me, Dr. Zhang, and your daddy sad?” 

_You can’t put this kind of pressure on me, Tall Man! It’s not fair! But fine… I’ll be a strong pumpkin for you and my daddy._

Coming out of hiding, Jesper sniffled again and glumly looked at his father and pediatrician both expectant and anxious over his reaction then back up at the man carrying him, his big eyes hopeful and imploring. They all took this as Jesper’s white flag and the doctor hurried to prepare the actual shot before the child changed his mind. 

 

The young boy grew startled when he noticed the other two grown ups had moved to surround him, Baekhyun by his side for comfort and Dr. Zhang with his big, scary needle ready for action. 

_Abort mission, Tall Man! Abort mission!_

Instead of helping him escape like he thought he would, Tall Man kept him still in his arms, trying to soothe him while Baekhyun did the same by distracting him with words of encouragement and coos of how brave he was. Brave or not, that still didn’t change how much having a needle inside you hurt. He screamed as soon as the thin needle pierced past his fragile skin, Chanyeol patting his back and lightly rocking him as he kept reassuring him it was almost over. 

Even after Dr. Zhang had placed a circular cartoon band aid on him, the baby kept kicking and screaming, sobbing from the traumatic experience his delicate little heart had just been put through yet again. He stopped only when he noticed everyone else in the room was applauding him and cheering, specially his daddy and Tall Man. 

“That’s my pumpkin~. See that wasn’t so bad, was it?” 

_Yes, it was! My arm has a big owie now, daddy! Kiss it better like you do to all my owies!_

“You want me to kiss it better?” Baekhyun guessed, showering the area with soft pecks before giving his son one on the cheek as a reward for (partially) behaving. But Jesper wasn’t satisfied just quite yet. 

_Kiss Tall Man’s owie too, daddy! His hurts too!_

Upon realizing what his son was asking of him, Baekhyun’s nervous laughter made an appearance, as did Chanyeol’s. 

“Chanyeol doesn’t need a kiss, honey. He’s a big boy, remember?” 

“Big boys need kisses too…” He thought out loud, probably not his best decision. “But not me~” He grinned awkwardly, blushing bright pink at the tips of his ears. 

“Well, I think we can call it a day. Thank you for helping us out, Mr. Chanyeol. I’ll see you two next month.” Dr. Zhang concluded with a grin of satisfaction, booping Jesper on his wee button nose. “Oh, and have fun on your birthday, Baekhyun! You deserve a night out.” 

Thanking the pediatrician, the Kims and their plus one left the man’s office and got back into their car, silent save Jesper’s favorite show playing on Baekhyun’s phone to keep him entertained. 

“You didn’t tell me it was your birthday soon.” The composer said timidly somewhere in between their journey back home. 

“I didn’t think it mattered.” 

“Of course it matters. Jesper and I are glad you were born. We have to celebrate it.” 

“We never do much for it anyways, but Junmyeon is insisting he and Yifan take me out to dinner so I don’t really have much of a choice this year.” 

“Dr. Zhang was right though. You deserve a break from being Super Dad. When is it?” Chanyeol pressed him, wondering how long he’d have to come up with a gift. 

“Friday, so three days from now. God, I’m getting old.” 

Three days, huh? Interesting...

\---

They arrived home in time for Chanyeol to join the others in the basement, the composer putting in extra manhours to compensate for those he’d lost and ended the day content when Luhan told him they were nearly done with the framing and the plumbing, all Luhan and his team would have to finish up were putting up the drywall and the flooring. 

Before he left, he snuck into the living room where the contractor was keeping most of his material and grabbed two of the extra paint buckets he’d bought for sampling, tucking them away in his cabinet for later. 

He and Jesper were going to have some quality Arts and Crafts time tomorrow. Oh yes.

* * *

Convincing Baekhyun to let him take Jesper for the day was easier said than done. It wasn’t so much that he didn’t trust Chanyeol with his son because he’d proven himself trustworthy on more than enough occasions but it was the place his neighbor wanted to take his 11 month old that worried him. 

“You’re not taking him to a construction site, Chanyeol. He’s starting to understand his legs work and what he can do with them. That plus his curiosity and large, dangerous tools don’t exactly mix well.” 

 

“I’ll never leave him out of my sight, I promise! At least for a few hours? If he comes back with a even a scratch, I’ll pack my things and move out. I’m that serious.” 

“Why to your house though? Why not… I don’t know… the park or even the kiddie café?” He argued, rightfully reluctant to hand his child over. 

As much as Chanyeol hated lying, he couldn’t tell him what he had planned for today without ruining his birthday surprise. So he settled for the next big (hopefully believable) thing. 

“I told him he could help me fix my house. He wanted to be like that Bob the Builder guy.” 

“He hates that show, the scarecrow scares him. Try again.” 

Darn. 

“Really, I promised him I’d let him help. And since I’m over there anyways... I figured it’d be the perfect time to do so. Please? He was really excited about it. There’s only about a month left before they finish and I have to leave, I don’t want to let him down.” 

Oh, right. Chanyeol was actually leaving after this. Baekhyun had almost forgotten that part… 

He attempted to disguise the disappointment the reminder had brought him by sighing and shrugging. 

“Promise you’ll have him back by lunch?” He warned with a scolding finger. Chanyeol failed to contain his laugh. Baekhyun was such a dad when he wanted to be, it was precious. 

 

“Cross my heart. I’ll go change him. He has the cutest little pair of overalls, they’re perfect for today.” He gushed, not realizing that he too could match Baekhyun’s level of dad-ness if he tried hard enough. 

Smirking, Baekhyun nodded his head and let the over grown child he had for a neighbor swoop up Jesper from his toy pile and piggy back him all the way to his room where he put him into his overalls, laced up his tiny boots and lathered him in sunscreen at Baekhyun’s request. Once he was all gussied up and ready to go, Baekhyun bid him goodbye with a “be good, pumpkin” and a quick kiss on the cheek before the two frolicked off to the house next door. 

_Don’t make me regret this, Park Chanyeol._

 

\--- 

“I brought a visitor with me today, I hope you don’t mind.” Chanyeol informed Sehun and the rest of Luhan’s team who had mixed reactions over their tiny, pint sized guest. 

“Uh… Mr. Park I’m not sure having a baby around is the best idea…” 

“That’s what Baekhyun said. But he’s a total angel, you won’t even know he’s here. Now if you excuse us, we have a birthday present to work on. I’ll be with you guys in a minute.” He grabbed a wobbly Jesper by his hand and led him into the the only untouched area of his house aka the living room and conjured up a makeshift seat for him using only cushions and pillows on the floor. “Hey, do any of you have crayons by any chance?” 

He received blank stares. 

Markers it was, then. 

 

\--- 

Getting Jesper there had been a feat in itself but getting the toddler to cooperate in the making of their birthday collaborating was an even bigger one. So far he’d spent a good fifteen minutes just teaching him how to hold the marker in his hand. His current goal was teaching him how to put it on paper and actually create something with it. Performing brain surgery was probably easier than this. 

“Come on Jesper, just put the marker here and let your imagination soar. I’ve seen you make pretty pictures before, this should be easy for you.” 

_But Tall Man, Daddy always made me magic colors to paint with and I used my fingers for those! I don’t know what this is! Is it a color wand? Is it magical, too?”_

“Here, just grab it like this. Let’s make your house.” Chanyeol got behind Jesper and pulled him into his lap, asked him to hold the marker firmly before wrapping his own hand around the baby’s and guided him through the making of a very rustic looking house. “There we go! Now on to you and your daddy.” 

Since neither of them could be considered artists, Jesper and his father ended up looking more like potatoes on a stick with strands of hair sticking out from their head but it was the thought that counts, right? 

Next was his house, which was equally as messy as theirs was, and then him, Chanyeol deciding to exaggerate his features just for the hell of it, something Jesper seemed to get a kick out of. 

_Tall Man made himself Giant Man! And he didn’t forget his big ears! What a silly goose!_

With his hands over his mouth, Jesper tittered into the palm of his hand, pointing at the two large circles on both sides of Tall Man’s head and clapping happily. Well, at least someone liked them. 

Now came the tricky part: the paint. 

He’d never really considered all the possibly toxic substances paint had, not to mention the fact that for some reason, babies just loved putting anything and everything in their mouths, Jesper being no exception. 

While he had excelled in being musically gifted, artwise… not so much. He had pianos, keyboards, guitars, all the latest recording programs but a single set of watercolors? Nope. 

“Hey little man, we should put some color in this, shouldn’t we? But I don’t have any paints. Do you think your daddy would mind us going to the store to buy some?” 

“Just make some, idiot.” That was Sehun, coming upstairs for a pitcher of water but had walked in on his friend being Super Nanny. Said friend turned around surprised to find someone listening in on them, his eyebrows crinkled to show his confusion. “Do you have flour and sugar?” Chanyeol nodded. “Right this way.” 

Sehun marched over to the kitchen and took out only 4 things: flour, sugar, food coloring and a small stack of disposable paper bowls. When Chanyeol questioned him, he simply put up a hand and told him to “watch and learn”. 

After mixing all the dry ingredients together along with water, Sehun poured a thick paste into each of the bowls and carefully added a few drops of food coloring in each, mixing some together to create different hues and let them cool for a bit before triumphantly placing his hands on his hips and beaming down at his creation. 

“There you go, 100% edible and homemade paint. I’ll be here all week.” 

“Where did you learn to-” 

“My mom spends too much time on Pinterest, blame her.” The blonde replied, helping his friend carry the bowls over to his and Jesper’s work area, curiousity getting the better of him. “What are you guys making?” 

“It’s Baekhyun’s birthday soon, we’re making him some beautiful art, can’t you see?” He said, holding up the large sheet of paper he’d dug out from his closet. Sehun winced. 

“Abstract art…?” He teased, getting a glare from the man with a baby in his lap. 

“Rude. Don’t listen to him, little man. Your daddy is going to love it, isn’t he? I know he will.” Chanyeol then encouraged the toddler to dip his tiny fingers into the bowls and bring their monochromatic art to life, giving him an example by dipping his own large finger into the yellow and drawing a big, bright sun on the left-hand corner. 

Sehun became amused by his friend’s inner child shining through as he talked to the infant and let the boy use his face as a canvas as well. Jesper squealed and shrieked with excitement whenever Chanyeol wowed and gasped at how great the toddler was doing in “painting” their artwork, making all three of them laugh. 

“You look really good with a kid, Chanyeol. The dad thing suits you.” Sehun’s compliment made the composer’s happy expression fall the slightest fraction, the glimmer in his eye dulled out and fading. 

“Thanks.” He replied meekly, forcing a weak smile for Jesper when the 11 month old turned around to show his favorite Tall Man just how pretty he’d painted his daddy’s hair. 

The blonde regretted saying anything as soon as he remembered the one topic absolutely prohibited to talk about around Chanyeol. 

“Wait, no. Chanyeol, I didn’t mean to-” 

“It’s fine, it happened a long time ago I shouldn’t even let it bother me anymore.” He spoke tersely, emotionless. 

“I’m sorry, I shouldn’t have sai-” 

“Forget it, man. I said it’s fine. You should probably go back downstairs, only one of us is allowed to be a bum today and here’s a hint: it’s not you.” Dropping the subject altogether, Sehun saw it was best to do as his friend had said and got the pitcher he’d originally come up for in the first place, shyly waving bye to Jesper prior to disappearing down the stairs. 

Chanyeol shook off the negative memories Sehun’s well-intentioned comment had pulled him back into and began a new project on a separate large canvas, masking out “LOVE” in blue tape then offered it to the latest art prodigy, Kim Jesper. 

“Go crazy on this one, buddy.” Jesper went beyond crazy and soon filled the entire area with a myriad of colorful hand prints, no space left blank or unfilled. 

When the tot was finished with his work, Chanyeol grabbed both sheets and set them on his dining table to air out, high fiving his partner on a job well done. They celebrated with some of the boy’s animal crackers Chanyeol had brought along in his diaper bag and topping it off with some apple juice, Jesper clinking his sippy cup with Chanyeol’s plastic one in a toast to the best birthday present he’d ever gotten the greatest daddy in the world.

* * *

Sure enough, the composer brought a sleepy Jesper back home after washing his hands and face, eliminating any evidence of what they’d been up to most of their morning. Baekhyun inspected the toddler. Not a scratch to be found anywhere. 

Right as he was about to ask him if he and the boys would be over for dinner again, Chanyeol was already halfway out the door but halted and returned to the living room when he heard Baekhyun call him. 

“What’s wrong?” 

“Nothing, just… uh… remember how I told you about the dinner thing? For my birthday?” 

_How could I forget?_

“Yeah, did you need me to watch the little man while you’re out? I’d be more than happy to.” He offered, making Baekhyun giggle. 

“No, actually I was wondering if you wanted to come with me.” He mumbled, hasty in clarifying any wrong ideas Chanyeol may have gotten from the impromptu invitation. “It’s not a date or anything, but I’d only be going with Junmyeon and Yifan. I love them but… it’d be nice to have someone there there who doesn’t just want to complain about their spouse or job.” 

“Oh. I’d love to.” The man answered, mellow and doing an excellent job at masking the manic beating of his heart. “What about Jesper?” 

“Junmyeon offered his babysitter, so don’t worry about my little pumpkin. Is that a yes, then?” 

“Looks like I got a suit to dry clean.”

* * *

Twenty eight. 

From today on, Byun Baekhyun was officially 28. Two years from being the big 3-0. 

It was horrifying. 

His mother had always told him he aged like fine wine, but truthfully Baekhyun felt more like downing an entire bottle of fine wine at the end of each day rather than being as timeless as his mother had suggested. 

Physically, time had been kind on him. He still looked exactly the same as he had 10 years ago save the new hair, a large scar down his belly (thanks, Jesper), and the faint purple eye bags he had to show for the past 11 months of parenthood. But mentally, he was probably nearing his 50’s with the amount of worries he had. 

Jesper took up a large part of those concerns, then work, and recently more than ever, his soon to be ex-husband, Kim Jongdae. Getting a divorce took the soul out of you; the person who was once your everything was now the person you most despised and even in spite of all the arguments, of all the headaches and heartbreak Jongdae had put him through, Baekhyun had to admit he’d miss him. Perhaps not the person, but rather the memories they’d made together and that’s what hurt him the most. 

For many years, Jongdae had been the light of his life, given him the world and then some. He’d given him a child, for crying out loud. Baekhyun, as much as he wanted to hate him, could never begin to thank him for such a thing, for bringing so much happiness into his life. Many people always forgot that when facing a breakup or a separation of any kind: that their love was once filled with laughter instead of tears, sweet nothings whispered in the middle of the night instead of petty arguments over the phone. 

He knew it was pointless to get nostalgic over someone and something now left in the dust but all he wanted was the security of being able to tell Jesper that once upon a time, he and his father were in love and he himself was a product of this. It’d taken him a long time to finally look past the blinding anger and resentment when he found out about Jongdae’s affair, but he’d come to accept that this wasn’t his fault, nor was it Jongdae’s. 

Sometimes people simply fall out of love just as quickly as they fell in. And that was okay. 

Breaking up for Baekhyun didn’t necessarily mean breaking down as well. 

Twenty eight would be his big year. He could feel it down to his every sore and worn out bone. 

As long as he and Jesper had a roof over their heads, food in their mouths and clothes on their back, everything else was secondary. He’d been on his own for nearly a year already, there wasn’t much life could throw at him that it already hadn’t. 

Besides, if he ever needed a pause on life to take a breather, he’d know just the guy to call. 

“Baekhyun, are you awake?” 

And there he was now. 

“I am, come in.” He chirped, a smile painting his tired face when he saw his two favorite boys carrying in breakfast on a tray and two very vibrant pieces of “art”. Jesper attacked his father with a monster hug and a kiss to his cheek, clapping for him as Chanyeol sang him Happy Birthday and flung confetti up in the air, engulfing Baekhyun and his son in a cloud of multicolored paper. 

“Happy Birthday, Baekhyun! This is what I whisked the little guy away for. We worked really hard on it, didn’t we, Jesper?” 

_Yeah, daddy! I learned to how to use magic color wands! Isn’t that great?_

“It’s more than I could have ever asked for. I love it, thank you pumpkin.” He teared up, pressing his toddler to his chest and hugging him close. 

_You’re welcome, daddy! Happy Birthday! Your little pumpkin loves you soooooo much~ Thank you for being the best daddy in the world~_

Chanyeol never underestimated the love Jesper had for his father but at this moment, seeing Baekhyun all choked up with unshed tears in his eyes, his son kissing away the stray droplets from his cheeks, he could swear he was experiencing love in its truest and rawest form. 

“Get in here, Chanyeol. You get a hug, too.” Baekhyun opened up his arms to let their neighbor in, Chanyeol skittishly wrapping an arm around him as he sat down beside him on his bed, relaxing when the birthday boy rested his head on his shoulder and watched his tiny tyke continue to hop around in his lap, thrilled that his daddy was this happy because if anyone there in this world deserved it, it was him. 

“I’ve had 27 birthdays before this and I don’t think I’ve ever been this happy. Thank you.” 

“Ah, no need to thank me. It’s my pleasure.” 

“Not just for the surprise, Chanyeol.” He murmured. “For being so good to us.” The composer blushed and chuckled, pinching Jesper’s cheek when the boy gave him a grand smile, as if concurring with everything his father was saying. 

Baekhyun let his laughter, joyful and merry, ring across the room. Had you asked him back when he was 18 how he pictured his life in 10 years, he would have never guessed this was how it would turn out. But honestly? 

He wouldn’t have it any other way.

* * *

Chanyeol could count the number of dates he’d been on with one hand only. That being said, it was no real mystery as to why he was so nervous for tonight. 

Past his initial awkward preteen years, he actually wasn’t too bad in the dating department but he’d never gone on a date with anyone even worthy of being compared to Baekhyun. Ever. 

Let’s not forget the fact that the man was married to a successful businessman who was known to be charming, witty, and dazzled everyone with his good looks. Basically, Chanyeol had a lot to live up to. 

After his and Jesper’s morning surprise, the rest of the day had passed fairly normal. Baekhyun headed to the lab for some last minute details, taking Jesper with him while Chanyeol helped out on the finishing touches down in his basement. Around noon, the three gathered to have a light lunch and watched a Blue’s Clues marathon with Jesper, singing along to the catchy tunes and doing the dances with the toddler. The two adults went nuts whenever Jesper almost stood up on his own, but plopped back down hands first, doing this again and again until his tiny little body couldn’t handle anymore and gave out on him, resulting in a much needed day nap with all three of them on the couch. 

Had it not been for Junmyeon calling Baekhyun to ask if he was ready yet, they would have probably woken up until the next morning. Baekhyun and Chanyeol raced to their rooms to get ready, showering and tossing aside half their wardrobe just looking for the perfect outfit to wear. 

The composer already had most of his outfit prepared, but getting it on without fumbling was the tricky part. No, it wasn’t his naturally lanky limbs getting in the way, it was the utter thought of taking Baekhyun out that scared him senseless. 

He’d been crushing on his neighbor since he’d moved in next door and had kept this clandestine fantasy of being together a secret only he and his subconscious were aware of. And now he lived with him. And not only that but they were about to go on a _date_. Sure, Baekhyun’s friends would be there, but a date was a date. 

Fuck. 

“Are you ready yet, Chanyeol?” Baekhyun’s voice was muffled by the door but he still heard him loud and clear.” 

“Uh, almost! I just need to put on my tie but my fingers don’t want to cooperate, apparently.” 

“Come out, I’ll help you.” 

Obediently, the tall composer followed Baekhyun’s instructions and opened the door, his soul nearly leaving his body when he laid eyes on the beauty before him. Chanyeol could only think one thing right now: Baekhyun was the epitome of a DILF. 

“What?” Baekhyun asked, suddenly feeling self conscious over the way Chanyeol was staring at him, speechless. Had he overdone it with the makeup, perhaps? 

“Y-you’re wearing eyeshadow. A-and e-eyeliner.” He said, swallowing the tense lump in his throat, his palms feeling sweaty. 

“Is it too much? It is, isn’t it? Darn it. I forget I’m not young and hip anymore, let me go wash it off real quick-” 

“No, no. Keep it on. It looks really good. You look really good.” Good was one of many words he’d use to describe the way Baekhyun looked right now but alas, the only one that seemed appropriate to top it off was “Wow.” 

Baekhyun giggled, ignoring Chanyeol’s dazed look and grabbed on to the ends of his tie, adjusting them properly around his neck. As Baekhyun worked on his tie, the taller brunette stayed fixed on his neighbor’s complexion, poreless and far too pretty to be real. Now his palms were definitely sweaty, if not other places as well. 

“Done~. Should we go? I still need to drop Jesper off at the Wu’s house with their babysitter.” 

Chanyeol, still in a state of awe, only nodded his head and went downstairs to pick up a sleeping Jesper and put him in his carseat while the boy’s father scurried to get his overnight bag ready with diapers, toys, snacks, bottles, clothes and anything else he may need while they were away. 

Finally, once all was ready to go, they hopped into Baekhyun’s sedan, not stopping until they reached the Wu’s property. An overly enthusiastic Junmyeon greeted them at the door, throwing his arms around Baekhyun and wishing him a happy birthday enough times to last for the rest of his days. The babysitter (who was Junmyeon’s niece) graciously took Jesper from his father, promising that she had it all under control. 

Baekhyun began second guessing their outing when Jesper noticed that both his daddy and Tall Man were leaving him, his lip trembling and pouting. Believe it or not, in the 11 months he’d been with Jesper, he’d never been separated from his son for more than a few hours. It was natural of him to fret over leaving his son with a stranger but Junmyeon assured him his niece was a pro and by the time they got back, Jesper wouldn’t even remember he had a father. How very comforting. 

Eventually Junmyeon, his husband, and Chanyeol managed to drag Baekhyun away from Jesper then into his car so he could drive them all to a small but classy restaurant in the south of the city. They were escorted inside, promptly offered a bottle of champagne on the house and treated to the calming melodies of the jazz band playing on stage. 

They toasted to another year of Baekhyun’s life, clinking their glasses and reminiscing on their memories with the 28 year old lab technician. Around the time they were served their meals, another bottle of champagne had been opened and Chanyeol in particular had taken a strong liking to it, pouring himself an entire glass and finishing it in record time. 

“Slow down there, hot shot. Save some for the rest of us.” Baekhyun playfully scolded him. 

“I never knew champagne was so good. I’m more of a wine guy.” 

“The bottle is $300 so it kind of has to be good.” The birthday boy disclosed, laughing at Chanyeol’s reaction. “But I’ll tell you what, when we get home we can pop open a bottle of wine I’ve been saving, just the two of us.” 

Chanyeol swallowed hard. Him, alone with Baekhyun and a bottle of wine. That couldn’t possibly end well. 

He chuckled nervously and took another large gulp from his glass. He’d need all the liquid courage he could get if he planned on making it out of this dinner alive.

* * *

A drunk Chanyeol was a giggly Chanyeol. 

“I’m not drunk, I’m just a bit tipsy.” He insisted. 

So, correction: A “tipsy” Chanyeol was a giggly Chanyeol. Extremely giggly. 

Every word to come out of their mouth was a giggle coming out of Chanyeol’s. It was so ridiculous, it was almost hilarious. But the best part about this -for Baekhyun anyway- was that Chanyeol didn’t just settle for a mere giggle. He laughed with his entire body, his eye twitching, hands clapping, everything. 

Yifan found him especially amusing as well as an amazing conversationalist, the two blabbing on and on about sports and their old college teams. Chanyeol was on his sixth glass of the bubbly liquor when Baekhyun’s cake was brought to them and jokes began to come out, the four of them cackling and Baekhyun hiding his face from how painfully adorable but no less embarrassing his “date” was being with his awful puns. 

“Okay, I think it’s time to get you home. You’ve had enough champagne today.” Baekhyun laughed, patting the tall man’s hair. Albeit reluctant, Chanyeol ultimately let himself be carried out by his shorter counterpart and settled into the passenger seat, the liquor knocking him out as soon as Baekhyun started driving back to the Wu’s. 

Junmyeon’s niece informed them the two children were both fast asleep and Baekhyun decided he’d rather let Jesper spend the night then have to deal with a hungover giant and an 11 month old all in the same morning. After checking up on his son and getting his hugs from his close friends, Baekhyun drove him and Chanyeol home, lugging his neighbor out of the car into the living room because the man couldn’t even coordinate his own two feet. But thank goodness he was only “tipsy”. 

“You can forget about that wine bottle, mister. I’d take you up to your room but I don’t think I’m strong enough, so you’re stuck here on the couch. Sorry.” 

Chanyeol slurred out an okay, patting the space next to him. Baekhyun snickered, but sat down nonetheless. 

“Did you have a good time?” The composer asked, sincerity clear in his voice. 

“For sure. I could have gone without the puns but you know…” He teased, taking off his shoes and tucking his feet beneath him on the couch. “I’m glad you came with me, though. You made the whole night a lot more tolerable. Junmyeon and Yifan really liked you, too.” 

“Really? Me too, they’re cool guys. Although Junmyeon could use some Xanax... but overall a nice guy.” 

“How drunk are you?” Baekhyun pondered, Chanyeol holding up a defensive finger. 

“I already told you, I’m not drunk, I’m tipsy.” He clarified. “But yeah, I think I’m pretty wasted. Why?” 

“I have questions for you that I need honest answers to. You know what they say, no one is more honest than a drunk or a child.” 

“What’d you wanna know?” Chanyeol said, intrigued. He adjusted himself on the couch so he was facing Jesper’s father. 

“You’re incredible with Jesper. How do you do it? You’re a natural.” 

The dopey grin Chanyeol had been wearing was no longer as cheerful as it’d been the entire evening. All it’d taken was that one question from Baekhyun to sober up enough to hold a decent conversation but this was one Chanyeol had been trying to avoid for the past five years of his life. 

Should he tell him? Or would he blame him for what happened just like everyone else did? Would he think less of him? 

All those questions and their possible outcomes unnerved him, making him shuffle around in his seat uneasily. Baekhyun had shared a part of his past with him before and trusted him completely, it wouldn’t be fair for Chanyeol to hold back just because reliving it all still hurt like hell. When Sehun had mentioned it the other day, he’d never felt like more of a hypocrite. He’d told his friends five years was enough for him to get over it but the truth was, a part of him would never truly learn to accept it. 

But tonight, he was drunk. He was was unguarded. He was with Baekhyun. 

He was safe. 

“I guess I just always liked kids. Growing up I took care of my nephews or my cousins, in high school I volunteered at a children’s hospital, I’ve probably read every parenting book out there… you name it, I’ve done it all.” 

“You make it sound like you were preparing for something.” 

“I was.” 

Baekhyun tilted his head in curiousity, his brows crinkling together. Chanyeol took a deep breath. Here went nothing. 

“Before you moved in, I had a fiancee. His name is Kyungsoo. We were both recently graduated from college, we were 22, we thought we had the world in the palm of our hands. So we moved into the house together, I proposed to him and a few months later, surprise. I was going to be a father.” He remembered that day fondly. It’d been the single greatest moment of his life knowing that he’d gotten his college sweetheart and future husband pregnant. 

He remembered all the promises they’d made ever since then, all the nights they stayed up cuddled in bed trying to pick out names for either gender, remembered the trips out to the mall that wouldn’t be complete without a visit to the baby department and how ecstatic all their friends and relatives were about the latest addition to the family. He remembered how great life had seemed at the moment, thinking nothing in the world would be able to take away that joy. 

Then Kyungsoo’s second trimester came along, abnormal pains and unexplained bleeding following with. 

Chanyeol occasionally still had nightmares about the checkup that crushed his dreams of being a father, the same checkup that had put a strain on his relationship with not only Kyungsoo but his own family as well. 

“I’m afraid you’ve suffered a miscarriage. I’m so very sorry.” 

That’s what the doctor had told them before he walked out, leaving them alone in their sorrow and disbelief, Chanyeol down on his knees, clutching on to Kyungsoo’s hand repeating the same line over and over again, thinking that if he said it enough, he may actually believe it. 

_“We’re gonna make it through this, Soo. We’re gonna make it.”_

 

“Nothing was the same after that. Kyungsoo was an entirely different person. He felt so guilty about it all, he even tried taking his own life. But can you blame him? He gave birth to a _stillborn_. You don’t recover from something like that, Baekhyun.” 

 

At this point in Chanyeol’s story, Baekhyun was holding his hand tightly, wiping away runaway tears with his thumb as he tried to hold back his own. He knew he was in no place to ask but he just had to know how this all ended. Where was Kyungsoo? 

 

“Is Kyungsoo still…” 

“Alive? I have no idea. He was getting treated for severe depression after his surgery, but that only helped so much. We began fighting all the time over everything, his family even started blaming me for what had happened, even my own parents turned on me thinking it was my fault Kyungsoo was the way he was. Then just one day when I came home from work, he was gone. No phone call, no note. He took everything he owned and just left without a trace. I tried calling his parents but they told me to stay away from them and their son. I haven’t seen or heard from him nor my family since then. All I could really do was try to move on, and here I am.” 

Silence consumed them. Neither knew what else to say. But after hearing all that, what _could_ someone say? 

Chanyeol had gone through enough “I’m so sorry’s”, “I understand exactly how you must feel”s and empathetic pats on the back to know they didn’t mean anything. People weren’t sorry; they were just grateful the same hadn’t happened to them and tried to appear understanding for his own sake. 

Never would they understand what it felt to have the life ripped out of you, stepped and crushed on mercilessly and the one dream you longed for taken from your reach overnight. He didn’t want to hear insincere apologies or have people telling him everything happened for a reason because if there was anything he learned it was that sometimes shit just happens and there’s no avoiding it. You either toughen up and learn to get past it or you let it eat at you until you’re nothing but a corpse, dead and hollow inside. 

Baekhyun knew nothing he said would make a difference and that made him feel even more helpless. He parted from Chanyeol’s side and entered the kitchen, pulling out a glass bottle and a corkscrew before returning to the couch and yielding the large bottle to him after popping it open. 

An upward tug of Chanyeol’s lips gave the other a slither of hope. He grabbed the bottle and took a hearty swig, wiping his mouth with sleeve and sniffling. 

“She would be five years old today.” He took another sip. “Five years old.” He repeated, shaking his head in grief and downing as much of the bottle as he could. 

“Don’t blame yourself for this, Chanyeol. None of it was your fault. But your feelings, whatever they may be, are valid. No one expects you to be okay even after all this time. It’s okay to be angry, it’s okay to be hurt. Jesper may think you’re some kind of Superman, but I know you’re not. It’s okay to _feel_.” 

Chanyeol’s broken smile tore Baekhyun’s heart to pieces. He moved in and wrapped his arms around him, let him cry on his shoulder and just sob about how unfair it all was, he cried for his unborn baby girl, cried for all those hopes and promises that would never be fulfilled, for all the promises broken. 

He stayed buried in the older man’s chest, weak and defenseless and Baekhyun remained silent, only holding him and rubbing his back. He didn’t need to say anything for Chanyeol to feel his compassion. Unlike the others, Baekhyun understood apologies weren’t always enough. He knew that firsthand. At times like these, all that was needed was a shoulder to cry on, someone to listen, and a nice bottle of wine. 

Lucky for Chanyeol, Baekhyun had all three.

* * *

Neither had any idea at what time they fell asleep, or at what time the bottle of wine had been emptied, and much less when Baekhyun had ended up on top of Chanyeol, the latter’s shirt unbuttoned and his chest exposed. 

The blaring sun had been the only thing to wake the 28 year old up, his eyes having difficulty in adjusting to the bright light. It was 11 in the morning, his alarm had gone off four times all of which had gone unheard, just like the 30 or more calls from Junmyeon and Yifan, half of those resulting in additional voicemails asking of his whereabouts, or if he’d even gotten home alright. 

He called up his coworker to let him know he was fine but asked him to take care of Jesper for a few more hours until he freshened up and had Chanyeol taken care of. Waking his neighbor up was harder than it looked, but miraculously he got him conscious enough to walk up to his room on his own. 

Baekhyun prepared all sorts of pain killers for him, leaving them on his nightstand along with a tall glass of water. 

“This may sound strange but… did we do anything last night?” He croaked. Baekhyun shook his head. 

It made perfect sense for Chanyeol to think that. After all, they were both in vulnerable states as well as not entirely sober. The single father didn’t bother lying to himself and admitted that yes, Chanyeol was very handsome and yes, he may or may not be attracted to him. As for Chanyeol… well… there wasn’t much that needed to be said. 

In any other scenario, he was sure something would have gone done between them, but last night wasn’t the indicated time to try and pull anything off. 

“No, don’t worry. Just a lot of crying and drinking.” The older man assured him, Chanyeol nodding his head and drifting back to sleep in hopes that would cure his massive hangover. 

 

\--- 

Eight o’clock at night. He woke up at eight o’clock, still feeling as shitty as he had nine hours ago. He stumbled downstairs, his legs heavy and his head throbbing. There was rustling in the living room belonging to Baekhyun busy on his computer surrounded by a pile of large files and Jesper who had returned at some point in the day and was still trying to master the art of walking. 

“You’re up.” Baekhyun spoke calmly, not lifting his focus from the computer screen. “How are you feeling?” 

“Like I need to sleep for another hundred years.” He groaned. “Hey there little man, how’d your night go?” Jesper had crawled into the kitchen to say hello to him, trying to grab his attention by clinging on to his leg and using it as support to stand up. 

_I was scared at first but noona took good care of me! We practiced walking and look! I can stand up without falling over!_

“You can balance yourself now! That’s great, buddy. Tomorrow we can go to the park and try to get you up and walking, sound like a plan?” 

Jesper clapped and consequently lost his balance, falling on his tush and giggling. Tall Man also chuckled, his voice hoarse and groggy. He joined Jesper down on the floor in a crawling position, up for a race against the toddler back to the living room regardless of his current condition. What he didn’t expect was Jesper to stand up halfway through their race and take off running as far as his little legs would carry him before falling down again, catching his own fall. 

The composer wasn’t sure if he’d genuinely witnessed Jesper walking or if that was just the hangover taking its toll on him. His eyes darted over to Baekhyun who was still completely engrossed in his work to notice anything else. 

“Baekhyun, did you see that?” 

“See what?” Continuing to type away, Baekhyun paid his neighbor no mind. Chanyeol foze and waited as Jesper got back up on his feet, this time 100% certain he was taking wobbly steps all on his own. 

“Baekhyun! He’s walking! He just did it again!” 

“There’s no way he’s- oh my God! He’s walking! He’s really walking! Where’s my phone?!” Work was now the last thing on Baekhyun’s mind. It’d taken his son a few tries to stand properly but there he was, jolting across the living room, beaming away over his new skill. Baekhyun snatched his phone from the coffee table and began recording, squealing over Jesper’s very first steps. 

Chanyeol too was a mess of excitement, cheering Jesper on and beckoning him to go over to him, the tiny tot eager to please and raced into Tall Man’s arms, tittering when he was caught in a crushing bear hug. 

“That’s my little man! We’re so going to the park tomorrow. Say hi to your daddy’s camera~.” 

The thrill of Jesper being able to walk lasted until late at night when the young boy crashed, having had too much fun on his feet. 

Chanyeol had come downstairs to find a cure to his hangover and found it in the most unexpected and pleasantly surprising of ways: Kim Jesper. 

No side effects included.

* * *

Life had a funny way of turning against you right when you thought it couldn’t get any better. Baekhyun soon found this out when a few days after his birthday and the day Jesper learned to walk, his soon to be ex-husband’s lawyer called him up, reminding him of the meeting they had later that week. 

It was time to face reality once again. Oh, joy. 

Naturally, when Baekhyun told Chanyeol this over lunch, the composer was more than happy to look after Jesper while he was away. But he could tell that wasn’t the only thing the lab tech was worried about. This would be the first time in months he would see Jongdae face to face and frankly, he wasn’t sure he was ready for that. 

His suspicions were confirmed by Baekhyun’s unusual tenseness throughout the days leading up to the meeting. He looked tired, distracted, just overall dreading for meeting day to come. 

On the night before D-Day, once Jesper was snugly tucked into bed, Chanyeol followed Baekhyun into his bedroom, concerned over how noticeably jittery he’d gotten. 

“You ready for tomorrow?” The taller of the two asked, letting himself into Baekhyun’s room. 

“Totally.” Baekhyun lied, organizing manila folders on his desk to avoid any eye contact. 

“Quit it. Tell me the truth. Why are you suddenly freaking out about this? I thought you’d forgotten all about him already.” 

“So did I. He just… gets to me. He’s a powerful guy, he can have anything he wants at a snap of his fingers. Even…” 

“Even you?” Chanyeol finished for him. Was it really that obvious? 

“He knows my weaknesses, he won’t hesitate to use them against me. I know him, I know how dirty he can play. I just don’t want to lose my son, Chanyeol.” 

“And you won’t. You’re the one who’s raised him, been there for everything. That’s gotta count for more than any amount of money he has.” 

“I hope you’re right. There’s just no knowing with him. Can this all just be over so I can finally just take him out of our lives?” Setting down his papers, Baekhyun whined and rubbed the temple of his forehead in frustration. “Isn’t it crazy? How much you can love a person one day and wake up the next day not even knowing who they are anymore?” 

“The past five years have taught me a thing or two; there’s times when good things have to fall apart in order for better things to fall together. Remember that.” 

Baekhyun said nothing and sized him up, wondering what he’d done to deserve a neighbor like the one he had. 

“God, this is going to sound awful but Chanyeol,” he began, “I’m really glad your basement flooded. It was the best thing to ever happen to me.” Vibrating with laughter, Chanyeol let Baekhyun rest his head on his shoulder. 

“I couldn’t agree more.”

* * *

Baekhyun woke up early the morning to get everything he needed for today ready, the man panicking when he realized he was running late and he had yet to make the other two boys breakfast. Chanyeol and Jesper both woke up to find the petite man scurrying around like a mad man in the kitchen. 

“Morning! I didn’t have time to make a decent breakfast, sorry. But you both like bacon and eggs, right? There’s orange juice in the fridge and if Jesper wants a snack, I just bought him some more of his puffs and also-” 

“Whoa, whoa. Slow down. The little man and I already have our day planned out, there’s no need to worry. You’re going to do fine.” 

“I’m sorry I’m just- nervous. This is a do or die situation and- wow I’m late. I gotta go! Let me know if you need anything, okay? Bye pumpkin, I love you.” He cooed, kissing his toddler on the cheek and dashed over to Chanyeol who expected in the best case scenario a hug goodbye but today Baekhyun was just full of surprises. “Bye, honey.” In less than a second, he’d planted a quick kiss on the composer’s lips completely unabashed, Chanyeol going stoic, and was already rushing out the door when the reality sunk in. 

He whipped around, fumbling with his words. 

“Wow, I uh… did _not_ mean to do that. I’m just… thinking about Jongdae and that’s how I always said goodbye to him, it was an accident, I swea-” 

“No biggie, but you should… probably go. You’re gonna be late.” Chanyeol himself was shaken up, but somebody had to be the sane one right now. 

“Right. I’ll see you two later, be careful!” 

Jesper smirked at Tall Man when his daddy exited out the door and puckered his lips. 

“Bobo!” He cheered. 

“The past five years have taught me a thing or two; there’s times when good things have to fall apart in order for better things to fall together. Remember that.” About time, Tall Man! 

The composer snorted and ruffled the small boy’s hair. 

“He totally did that on purpose, didn’t he?” 

Jesper giggled and clapped his hands. 

“I thought so.” 

 

\--- 

Today had been a very strange and confusing day for little Jesper. 

For starters, Daddy wasn’t home all day because he was busy doing adult stuff like Tall Man had explained to him during breakfast. But that was okay, because recently Daddy had been acting very strange. The toddler thought it was best his father get a little time for himself. Besides, being with Tall Man was just as fun as being with Daddy. 

But that wasn’t the strange part. 

Daddy had kissed Tall Man like the people on TV did but then he’d apologized for it and acted even more strange. That wasn’t how the people on Daddy’s shows did it… 

Then there was the lady in the park who’d come up to Tall Man and asked him how old his son was. Tall Man got a funny look on his face and told her I wasn’t his son. A lot of ladies have been calling me Mr. Tall Man’s son ever since he started living with me and Daddy, which is weird because I’m only Daddy’s son! Even the ladies at the grocery store ask him about me, always calling me “his baby”. 

It makes my little head go owie. I don’t understand why so many people think Tall Man is my daddy. Me and my daddy are both small and little, Tall Man is big and long like a giraffe! 

Something else my little brain doesn’t get is why all my friends and other babies all have a mommy and a daddy and I only have one. Or is Tall Man my mommy? I don’t know! 

I tried asking Tall Man but he doesn’t understand what I’m saying, he just laughs and keeps playing with me on the swings or in the sandbox. Daddy would understand me, he always does. I’ll ask him when he gets home from doing his adult things. 

When I got tired from playing at the park, Tall Man took me home in my stroller and started making lunch for us. Tall Man is good at a lot of things but I don’t think cooking is one of them. 

He thinks his food is yummy but it’s not. He’s always trying to make me eat some but Daddy makes sure I don’t. I think I hurt Tall Man’s feelings when I don’t want to eat his food but it’s not my fault he can’t cook like my daddy can. So now he just gives me my normal food. 

Tall Man has learned a lot about me since he started living in our house. He’s very smart, just like me! He knows how warm I like my milk and how to make me laugh, he likes all my favorite books and can sing along to all the songs on the radio or on TV. We like the same colors and making Daddy smile. He teaches me lots of new things, too. Like how to use magic color wands and make sand castles. When I get owies or I feel sad, he buys me ice cream and holds me until I’m all better. 

I don’t want Tall Man to ever leave, he’s the greatest! But I’m starting to think maybe he is my daddy after all.... 

After we had lunch, Tall Man asked me for permission to watch a movie. It was about a family and they had a mommy, daddy and kids. The mommy and daddy did all the things my daddy and Tall Man do together and with me, but they don’t call each other “sweetheart” or “darling” like the TV mommy and daddy did. They call each other Baekhyun and Chanyeol, but I don’t understand what those words mean either. 

One of the kids called the daddy “ _appa_ ”. It’s a funny word. But the appa reminded me if Tall Man, specially because he let his kids do things the mommy wouldn’t let them do, like me with ice cream. He also protected the mommy and helped her fix things just like Tall Man does with Daddy. 

Did that mean Tall Man was my appa? It would all make sense if he was. I pointed to the screen when the appa appeared and repeated the word. 

Tall Man seemed surprised but smiled at me, nodding his head and telling me “good job, little man!” 

I don’t know why sometimes Tall Man doesn’t get what I’m trying to tell him, no matter how many times I repeat myself. I tried again, but all he told me was that Daddy was going to be happy when he got home and heard me use my new word. 

_No, Tall Man! I want to know why everyone else has an appa and a mommy and I have only my daddy!_

“Look at you, talking away. That’s right, the lady on the right is the mommy and the man next to her is the appa!” 

_You’re still not getting it, Tall Man. How can I make you understand? Think, little brain! Think!_

Then I remembered all the pictures Daddy has of us in the living room and I pointed to the one closest to him, but that didn’t seem to work either. Tall Man just picked it up and looked at it the way I look at ice cream and told me how nice both me and my daddy looked. 

A little pumpkin like me could only take so much before wanting to give up but all of sudden, his face changed and he raised an eyebrow at me. Was he finally understanding my message? 

“Hold on what are… oh. Okay. I see.” Finally! “How do I explain this to you, little guy? You see, when two people love each other, they have babies together and start a family. But those people don’t always have to be a mommy and a daddy. It can be a mommy and a mommy or a daddy and a daddy. Or in your case, just one daddy. But you’ve got a great one, you’re not missing out on anything.” 

_Ooh, so you’re my other daddy but I should call you appa so you and Daddy don’t get confused! My little brain understands!_

“Yes, exactly. Your appa.” 

So I do have my two parents after all! I can’t wait to tell daddy, he’s going to be so excited!

* * *

Baekhyun came home just in time to spare both Chanyeol and Jesper of a meal gone utterly wrong. After such a long but productive day, he didn’t mind putting in a little more effort to make them all supper even if all he wanted at the moment was to curl up in bed and sleep for 50 years. 

The meeting went by seamlessly, mostly due to the fact that Jongdae had sent a legal representative in his place therefore taking a giant weight of Baekhyun’s shoulders. Who knows that would have happened if he actually came face to face with him, the possibilities were endless. 

Fortunately, the most contact they’d had at the meeting was Baekhyun hearing his voice over the phone as he discussed the housing situation with his representative, the two parties coming to an agreement that since the property was bought under Jongdae’s name before they’d even gotten married, he was the one entitled to it and Baekhyun would have to move elsewhere. 

He considered this a small price to pay if it meant Jongdae intervening in their life as little as possible. They settled it’d be a sole custody in favor of Baekhyun, Jongdae getting visitation rights only on holidays and in the summer. 

It wasn’t a surprise that Jongdae hadn’t put up much of a fight when Baekhyun disclosed he wanted to be Jesper’s primary caretaker and offer him only minimal interaction with their son. 

Why would he when he had a young lover to spoil and cater to with expensive cruises and weekend shopping trips in the trendiest fashion capitals? Jesper would only be a nail in the coffin to him and there was no chance Baekhyun would ever let Jongdae deprocate their son like that. His ex-husband hadn’t shown any interest in neither him or their son since he was born and he sure as hell wasn’t about to start now. 

Their lawyer had paperwork all ready to go for the temporary hearing, guaranteeing them the entire process would go by smoothly and in matter of months, they’d be completely free of each other. 

All Baekhyun could think was: Thank God. 

Once the meeting was officially over, Jongdae’s representative chased after Baekhyun, claiming his former spouse wanted a word with him. Unwillingly, the lab tech took the phone call and rolled his eyes when he heard his ex-husbands notorious laugh over the speaker. 

“Hello?” He snapped, tapping his foot on the floor impatiently. 

“Hey, babe. Sorry I couldn’t make it today. I’m doing business in Macau, you understand, right?” 

“Is that what fucking your assistant all day is called now? Business? I need to catch up on my lingo, don’t I?” 

“Nice to see you’re still as witty as ever. I’m gonna miss that about you.” 

“Do you have anything important to tell me because Jesper’s waiting for me back home, I don’t have time for your bullshit, Jongdae.” 

“Ow, someone’s feisty today. Can’t a man want to visit his son for his birthday without it being a crime? Speaking of which, did you get my present the other day? Minseok picked it out for you in New York, isn’t he the sweetest?” 

“The last thing I want is a gift from you and your gold digging assistant, so no. The mailman already knows to return all your packages so don’t even bother anymore.” 

“Fair enough. But I’m still showing up with a present for Jesper.” 

“Presents won’t make up for all the lost time, Jongdae. When will you realize that?” 

“Just let me give my kid a nice birthday gift, Baek. I’m not asking for much.” Jongdae told him, Baekhyun giving him a sardonic laugh. 

“Are you sure it’s going to be you this time, or should I look forward to seeing your lovely little friend here again?” 

“My flight is already booked, don’t get too excited. I’ll see you then.” 

Baekhyun was the first to hang up and gave the representative back his phone, patting his shoulder apologetically. 

“I’m sorry your boss is such an ass.” 

“I’m sorry your husband is.” He replied, taking back his phone and leaving, offering the short man his condolences. 

That makes two of us, bud. That makes two of us. 

 

\--- 

Obnoxious phone call aside, Baekhyun had to admit he’d lucked out, this explaining his exuberantly cheerful mood upon returning home, his joy only heightened when Jesper came charging at him with flailing arms ready to welcome him into his embrace. 

_Daddy! I’m so glad you’re home! Appa was just about to cook us something yucky again!_

“Hey there, pumpkin. Daddy missed you so much. How was he?” The small man asked his neighbor, also somewhat relieved that he wouldn’t have to confront making dinner on his own. 

“Perfect as usual. We hung out at the park, got some froyo, colored a little bit, watched a movie… The little man even learned some new words.” 

“Is that true, pumpkin?” Baekhyun gasped, Jesper clumsily bobbing his head and sounding out the funny word that was now Tall Man’s new identity. His father shrieked with excitement, applauding the tot for being such a smart boy. 

_I knew Daddy would be excited about Chanyeol being my appa!_

“So now I’m going to be Appa instead?” Baekhyun quizzed him, Jesper’s face scrunching together. 

_Huh? No, you’re still Daddy. Tall Man is Appa!_

Baekhyun seemed confused by Jesper’s gibberish, and the tiny boy had to resort to his pointing method to get his point across. He aimed a finger at Chanyeol. 

“Appa!” He squealed. 

Chanyeol almost choked on his spit and Baekhyun had a similar, if not worse reaction. 

“What did you say?” 

Exasperated, Jesper jabbed his finger in Chanyeol’s direction again. 

“Appa!” Baekhyun’s complexion paled upon realizing that Jesper knew exactly what he was saying and had made no mistake. It should have been endearing and to be honest, Baekhyun had been expecting this day to come. But Jesper was calling Chanyeol his dad with such conviction, it lost its charm and instead only made Baekhyun’s heart break. 

What would happen to him once Chanyeol moved back to his own house and they had to find a new place to live in after the divorce was settled? Chanyeol wasn’t going to be around forever, it was an idea that even Baekhyun himself needed to get adjusted to. But Jesper, who lacked another father figure that their neighbor was glad to fill in for, had already become too attached and this was just the tipping point. 

Jesper had already lost his real father, Baekhyun wasn’t going to put him through it all again. 

“No, honey. That’s Chanyeol. Can you say Chanyeol?” 

“Appa!” 

“No, Jesper. Chan-yeol.” 

“Appa!” Jesper quarreled, upset that his daddy was talking to him as if he had no idea what he was saying. Chanyeol was his appa, he’d said so himself. 

Chanyeol stepped in, feeling responsible for this misunderstanding. 

“Maybe he’s trying to say Park?” He suggested, Baekhyun shaking his head. 

“He doesn’t know your last name, Chanyeol.” 

The composer sat on the floor in front of the tyke, his eyes expressing remorse. 

“I’m not your appa, little man. I’m just Chanyeol.” Running a hand through Jesper’s hair, he saw the baby tilt his head as he attempted to decode what Tall Man was trying to say. Their neighbor stayed there, waiting for his reply. 

“Chan-appa!” He shrieked. 

“Sorry about this. He doesn’t know what he’s saying and repeats everything he hears-” 

“Baekhyun, I really don’t mind. I don’t have any problem with it.” 

“I just don’t want him to get his hopes up about you, that’s all. He’s a stubborn little pumpkin, once he gets an idea in his head, there’s no getting it out.” 

“Sounds like his daddy.” Chanyeol said, lightening the somber mood. Baekhyun simultaneously loved and hated that about him; how he could always turn even the worst of situations into something to smile about. Why was he so... perfect? 

“Let’s not make a big deal out if it, okay? You seemed pretty happy when you came in, I’m guessing things went well at the meeting?” He smiled, picking Jesper up and carrying him into the kitchen, Baekhyun trailing behind them. 

Baekhyun spilled all the details about the agreements they’d made but avoided bringing up the subject of having to move out in case Jesper overheard them. He’d said it before, Jesper was a sharp little guy and he didn’t need anymore disappointments today. However, he did remember to include the fact that Jongdae was allegedly visiting Jesper for his birthday, this setting Baekhyun off into panic mode yet again. 

“I completely forgot about booking the entertainers! And the bakery needs an order placed at least a month in advance, dammit. I’ve been stressing about the meeting so much I forgot about my little pumpkin’s birthday.” 

Chanyeol stopped him before he went in over himself like he tended to, assuring him that they’d get past all the planning together. A true man of his word, for the following weeks, that’s exactly what they did. 

The two divided the responsibilities between themselves; Baekhyun dealing with booking the magicians and buying the decorations while Chanyeol took care of ordering the cupcakes and planning a menu fit for children five and under. 

Getting closer to the event, both sat down in the kitchen one night to discuss the final party agenda and arrange all the activities they’d come up with over coffee, Baekhyun leaning back in his chair and admiring the place he called home. 

“I’m gonna miss this place.” He said, a wistful timbre in his voice. 

“Miss? What are you taking a vacation with Jesper or something?” Baekhyun wished that was the case but far from it, it was the complete opposite. 

“We have to move out. It was part of the agreement. Jongdae owns it so he can do whatever he wants with it and well… he wanted me out of here.” Baekhyun explained. 

“He can’t do that, can he?” 

“Believe me, he can.” 

“Where are you guys going to go? You both love it here, specially Jesper. All his friends are here, his favorite ice cream shop is only a block away…” _I’m here._

“I do love this place, it’s exactly where I pictured myself raising Jesper. But there’s not much I can do. He’s been wanting to sell it for ages but didn’t because I wouldn’t let him. Now that I’m out of the picture, there’s nothing stopping him.” He sighed. “My mom says there’s a nice neighborhood by her house but it’s too far from the lab and the mortgage is way too expensive. Either way, she says we can stay with her until we find a decent place. So I’m not too worried about that. It’s Jesper that worries me.” 

Chanyeol sat there glumly, too distracted by the news brought to him to really listen to all the plans his neighbor had about the decorations. He wouldn’t hesitate to let the two stay at his house, forever if they wanted to even, but with only a few weeks left before the estimated finish time Luhan had given him, the chances of the extra room he had available still being there were slim to none. 

Still, it was worth a shot going over to check and even if Luhan and his team had already taken it down, he didn’t care. He’d save up until he could afford to pay off another room being built, maybe even a bigger front yard for Jesper to play when he got older. He’d do whatever it took to make sure both Jesper and his daddy stayed exactly where they belonged, no matter what.

* * *

Usually the last weeks of a project were the ones that had Luhan neurotic and a bit on the loony side. Jongin had kept true to his promise and finished the basement and bathrooms in record time. 

Now all that was needed was perhaps the one thing Chanyeol had put the most emphasis on: the old nursery. 

Luhan didn’t know all the details but from what he’d gathered, the bedroom held a significant place in his client’s heart and the contractor could only imagine why. That was one of the main reasons he’d decided to leave it until the very end, something just told him Chanyeol would come to regret it sooner or later. 

He just hoped it’d be the former, for his sanity’s sake. 

“Are you going to stay here all night or…?” It was Jongin (no surprise) at the top of the stairway, observing Luhan as he stared vacantly inside the nursery, wondering what had happened for Chanyeol to hold so much rancor towards it. 

“I was just about to leave. Why are you still here? Everyone else left half an hour ago.” 

“You’re kind of insane, I don’t trust you with machine guns all by yourself. I had to make sure you were okay.” Jongin explained. Luhan deadpanned him, despite his good intentions. 

“How sweet. But you’re still not getting in my pants.” The worker’s concerned disposition disappeared and was replaced by his usual pretentious air he seemed to only have around Luhan and no one else. 

“Can I get you out of them, though? My offer is still valid.” 

“Smooth, but no.” Luhan physically distanced himself from Jongin, putting up a hand to make it crystal clear how little he wanted to do with the tan construction worker. 

This separation didn’t appear to bother him in the least, in fact he looked rather impressed with Luhan’s strong defiance. 

“I gave it a shot. You put up a good fight, I’ll give you that one.” 

This guy was unbelievable. But strangely enough, Luhan still found himself intrigued by him, wanting to know what made him tick. It wasn’t every day he had one of his workers so blatantly hit on him, even being daring enough to directly ask if he wanted him to fuck his worries away. 

“Are you like this with everyone you work for?” He started, Jongin snorting and shaking his head. 

“Nope. It seems a have a thing for psychotic control freaks, apparently.” 

_You’re blushing, Luhan. That’s gross, and it’s exactly what he wants. Don’t fall for it._

“Do you really think I’m crazy?” The contractor wanted to know. He himself had been considering multiple trips to a psychiatrist lately with how frequently he’d been told to “chill out” or to “take it easy” in recent years, but perhaps Jongin could provide him with more helpful insight on the matter than anyone else could. 

Humming as he thought about his answer, Jongin stroked his chin, trying to find a way of letting Luhan know that while yes, he was a tad insane, that still didn’t take away from how much the worker was attracted to him. 

“You’re very passionate about what you do, I respect that. But yeah, you could do without a bit of the crazy.” He told him honestly, a smirk playing at the corner of his lips. Luhan stared at him, his eyes flashing down to his lips, entranced by the way they had wrapped around every word. Involuntarily, he crept closer, eyes fixated on the thick pair of lips in front of him, wondering what else they could possibly do. 

“Keep talking.” 

“I like your no bullshit approach to everything. And the sound of your voice… your lips…” He stopped short when their bodies were touching, breath mingling and a tension between them that probably had its own gravity. 

“Say I let you do this, what do I get out of it?” Luhan challenged him, trailing a finger down the middle of Jongin’s lips, his eyes hooded and craving. 

“Fifteen minutes of me rocking your world like nobody else has or will, that’s what.” He licked his lips unintentionally, his hot wet tongue peeking out from his mouth. That was all it took to send Luhan over the edge, a strangled noise ringing free from his throat. 

“Good enough. Let’s go break in the basement, shall we?” 

Jongin learned soon enough that Luhan didn’t just bring the crazy to a professional level, the guy was a total freak where it mattered most. 

Another thing Jongin learned? 

Always makes sure the walls are dry _before_ having sex against them. 

 

\--- 

Chanyeol had managed to sneak out of the house without being questioned by Baekhyun and hoped his luck continued when he unlocked the door to his own house, optimistic that Luhan still hadn’t left yet. 

Luck was definitely on his side today for he found the basement lights on and murmurs coming from down below, the voices becoming clearer as they approached the top of the stairs. 

“...but it was your idea to do against the wall, Jongin! Don’t blame me for getting paint on your-” Luhan froze, stopping in his tracks when he he saw his path was blocked by a large figure. “Mr. Park. W-what are you doing here?” 

“I just came to check on the house. Did I interrupt something?” 

“No! Not at all! Did you want to see the basement? Wait, no! Not the basement! How about the bathrooms?” Luhan fidgeted, trying to hide Jongin with his own, smaller frame. 

“Actually I was wondering if-” 

“Yes, let’s go see the bathrooms! Come on! Jongin, leave.” 

“But my-” 

“Leave.” 

Surrendering, the construction worker exited the house, leaving Luhan and Chanyeol alone. The house owner was too polite to cut Luhan’s ramblings about all the improvements they’d made on all the bathrooms and let him lead the way to the last restroom where Luhan demonstrated how flawlessly the new water pipes worked. But his client was more concerned with something else. 

“Everything came out really great, Luhan. You guys did an amazing job. But um… is the nursery finished?” 

“Why…?” It wasn’t typical of Luhan to question his client’s concerns but when his job was on the line, that’s all he could do. Depending on Chanyeol’s answer, he’d have to figure out a way to work around it and leave the man happy. 

“It’s just that… I kind of changed my mind about it. I really hope it’s not too late to save it, I need the extra space for my-” 

“Say no more, Mr. Park.” Luhan smiled and trekked upstairs with Chanyeol, where the nursery remained pristine and intact. “I had a feeling something like this would happen. What made you change your mind?” 

“I had two very good reasons to do so.” 

“Well I’m glad you decided to keep it. It looks like you put a lot of love into this room.” 

“I did.” Chanyeol mused wistfully. “I just ask one thing from you. Do you think you guys could possibly repaint it?” 

“Of course, what color were you thinking?” 

Chanyeol grinned to himself. 

“Dinosaur color.”

* * *

The hype leading up to Jesper’s birthday was very real. 

The big day had come in a blink of an eye and out of nowhere, Baekhyun’s little baby boy was celebrating his first year of life. Regardless of Jesper not yet being able to fully comprehend the notion of time, he did seem to grasp the idea that today was his special day and he would most likely get ice cream because of it. If that wasn’t reason enough to get excited, he didn’t know what was. 

Both his daddy and Chan-appa woke him up with sweet kisses all over his face and raspberries on his pudgy tummy, singing a highly animated version of Happy Birthday to him. The taller of the two had an extra surprise for him tucked behind his back, Jesper making his famous grabby hands at the neatly wrapped gift and shredded the wrapping paper apart once the box was in his hands. 

He removed the lid, finding two shirts, one black and one white, underneath it. Chanyeol helped him by taking out the white one first, extending it to reveal a jersey style t-shirt with “Little Man” in varsity letters, the black shirt much bigger and with “Big Man” in the same print. 

Now we’re officially Big Man and Little Man. Do you like it, little buddy?” 

_Of course I do, Chan-appa! It’s the most beautifullest shirt I’ve ever gotten! Yours is wrong though, silly!_

Giggling at his son’s excited gibberish, Baekhyun hoisted him up to get him clean and dressed for his party in a few hours, letting him know he’d be able to show off his birthday present at the event, the news exciting the small boy even more. 

 

Putting their teamwork to the ultimate test, the two adults alternated between watching after Jesper and preparing the last of the final touches for the one year old’s party out in the front yard, putting up balloons and banners as well as setting up the food table full of fruity, colorful drinks and finger foods for the guests. 

Chanyeol had been kind of enough to lend him his driveway and front yard for more space, their two houses bursting with color once they finished up. 

Jesper’s first guests were his cousins and grandparents, the whole lot of them swarming the one year old with gift bags, Jesper thanking each of them with a cute peck on the cheek per Baekhyun’s request. 

It wasn’t surprising to Baekhyun when, in the midst of tending to the other guests continuing to arrive, he checked up on Chanyeol he saw him charming his nephews as well as his mother in the only way Chanyeol knew how. Jesper was also keeping himself busy by playing with his friends on the inflatable playground his daddy had rented for the occasion. 

By noon, the two driveways were loitered with youngsters and their parents, children’s songs resonating across the entire block. The sugar from the cupcakes they’d served only fueled the kids’ already elevated levels of energy, and Baekhyun thought now was the perfect time for the magic show act he’d booked to make an appearance… like they were supposed to an hour ago. 

Distancing himself away from the commotion, the short man called up the agency to ask if they’d gotten lost on the way there or if they had car trouble of any sort. The woman who’d answered was puzzled and asked for his name, going silent when she told him the magicians had accidentally been scheduled for the next day. 

She might as well should have told him he’d run over a puppy and would have gotten the same mortified expression from him. He pleaded she try to get them over as soon as possible but the only solution she had a refund. Either that or a drag queen show that was available today. 

Baekhyun went with the refund. 

Under pressure, the single father began to fret. He had around 25 kids loaded up on sugar and waiting to be entertained, but he had nothing to offer them. 

Frantic, he paced back and forth as he called up other possible agencies but none of them gave him solutions. When Chanyeol failed to find the birthday boy’s father, he went on a hunt looking for him, eventually locating him slumped over the dining table hanging up from another unhelpful call. 

“Everyone’s looking for you, what are you doing in here?”  
“I’m screwed. The magicians aren’t showing up. I promised those kids magicians and kids will you hold your word against you, Chanyeol. They’re _ruthless_.” 

“Did you try calling other places? There’s gotta be someone available.” 

“No, I tried every ad I could find but they’re all booked or need at least a week’s notice. I can try setting up a game, but they’re already starting to lose interest.” 

Chanyeol sat down beside him began brainstorming, pounding the table with his palm the instant an idea popped into his head. Sometimes working for commercials had its perks. 

He called up Sehun, his friend picking up on the third ring and asked if he was busy, then exchanged a series of yes, no, please, and thank you’s before Chanyeol tucked the phone back in his pocket and asked Baekhyun to try to preoccupy them as long as possible, that he’d be right back. 

Perplexed by what had happened in less than five minutes, Baekhyun just stood there, scared for his life. 

He was all on his own for now. 

This couldn’t end well.

* * *

For the most part, Baekhyun’s improvised game of musical chairs had been a hit. But there were only so many rounds kids were willing to play until they attention diverted away from the game and craved something new. 

The spirit of the game was close to being lost when a large SUV pulled up in front of the driveway, two large Rilakkuma characters hopping out and invading their party. 

“We heard it was a little man’s birthday today! Where’s the birthday boy?” The tallest hollered, Baekhyun’s mother making Jesper wave to the giant bear. 

Realization dawned on Baekhyun as soon as the costume clad man had spoken. 

Chanyeol. It was Chanyeol. 

He just never knew when to stop, did he? 

For the next hour and half, Baekhyun remained in awe of how effortlessly Chanyeol and his partner captivated the kids’ attention, causing them to erupt in laughter with their shenanigans and engage in the silly games they’d invent. To finish, they took a group picture with the whole mob of children, Chanyeol carrying a delighted Jesper and posing for the camera. 

The two characters thanked their audience before running back into the Kim’s house, Sehun almost dying from a heat stroke. Never again would he let Chanyeol talk him into this, ever. 

Baekhyun followed them inside, throwing himself at Chanyeol from pure elation. 

“Park Chanyeol, how do you do it?” He gushed, shaking his head incredulously. 

“Do what?” 

“Manage to save my ass whenever something goes wrong. Where did you even get these?” He said, scanning the two dressed up men from head to toe. 

“The studio I work for has a costume department, it was really no trouble at all.” Sehun scoffed. 

“Easy for you to say, I’m the one who had to do the talking. You owe me big time.” 

 

\--- 

Not long after Chanyeol and Sehun’s show did most of the guests begin leaving, something Baekhyun couldn’t be any happier to see. This party had taken the life out of him in more ways than one but at the end of the day, seeing his little angel so thrilled about celebrating his special day made all the headaches worth it. That was just parenthood for you. 

The composer had disappeared into the house posterior to his performance and Sehun’s departure, Baekhyun finding it strange but didn’t dwell too much on the subject. Chanyeol had done enough for today, more than he could have ever asked of him. 

With his parents and Junmyeon’s help, cleaning up only took less than an hour, Baekhyun thanking them profusely for coming and for their help before seeing them off and heading back inside to check on his now slumbering toddler. 

 

Inside the house was only darkness, save the small nightlight located in Jesper’s nursery and the warm flickering of candles in the kitchen that Baekhyun never recalled placing. 

Skeptical, he shuffled back downstairs towards the source of light, startled when he found a simple but quaint set up on the dining table, Chanyeol coming out of the darkness just as startled. 

“Chanyeol, what is this?” 

“It was supposed to be a secret but… surprise?” He tried meekly with a sheepish grin. “You haven’t eaten all day and you’ve been so worked up over the past weeks, I thought you deserved a nice dinner. Care to join me?” He pulled out a chair, gesturing for Baekhyun to sit down in a posh manner. 

“You’re amazing. Has anyone ever told you that?” Baekhyun smiled, letting himself be pampered and served by his neighbor. 

“From time to time.” Chanyeol joked, setting down a plate of food in front of Baekhyun and pouring their glasses with wine. 

“I can’t believe you pulled off this entire thing on your own.” Chanyeol scoffed at the remark, dismissing it completely. 

“We were a team. A damn good team if I do say so myself. I can’t take all the credit, we did it together.” 

Baekhyun didn’t reply right away, settling instead on ogling the man before him, the most selfless person he had yet to meet and had the pleasure of knowing. 

“How can you be so amazing?” He found himself thinking out loud but for once, he didn’t try to play off off as a mistake. Let Chanyeol know just how incredible he was, he deserved all that and more. 

“Genetics, I guess.” His neighbor shrugged playfully. ”Well don’t stare at me, dig in!” 

Chuckling, Baekhyun took a tentative first bite. Based off Jesper’s stance on their neighbor’s cooking, his expectations weren’t all that high, but either Jesper’s taste buds were faulty or Chanyeol had immensely stepped his game up. 

“How is it?” The composer asked anxiously, mentally breathing a sigh of relief when Baekhyun gave him a heartfelt thumbs up, his mouth preoccupied in chewing to get any actual words out. 

“Good, I’m glad.” 

For dessert they had leftover cupcakes washed down with red wine, both of the toasting to a successful day and party. 

Jesper had never been so happy, and that only made Baekhyun even happier. His son had a magic to him that could make all his troubles vanish into thin air, even those that had promised to be here but had never bothered to show up. 

Sometime in the middle of the celebration Jongdae had called him but he let the call go to voicemail, not wanting to spoil their momentary bliss. 

Maybe it was the wine getting to him, but the single father couldn’t help but wonder what today would have been like under different circumstances. He mused over how Jongdae’s relationship with Jesper would have been like, what _their_ relationship would be like. 

It was toxic to keep all these “what-ifs” to himself, he knew that. Whatever fantasy he wanted to create about him and Jongdae still being a happy family was unreachable. He had to learn to accept it. They were fated to drift away from each other. The fights, the affair, the divorce; it was all inevitable. But it still didn’t stop him from fantasizing about what could have been. 

Exhaling deeply, Baekhyun leaned back in his chair and twirled the tips of his fingers around the rim of the glass, staring blankly in front of him. 

“Jongdae would have never done this for me, you know.” He began out of the blue. “Maybe before when his only priority was getting me to sleep with him, but after he succeeded in that, forget about it. I’m lucky I get a card on our anniversary.” 

Before, Chanyeol had looked up to Kim Jongdae. He was a man that appeared to have it all. He was successful, wealthy, and had a beautiful family consisting of a loving husband and an adorable baby boy. He was everything Chanyeol envied and longed to be. 

However, after moving in with Baekhyun and discovering the Jongdae he knew was a total farce, the mere mention of his name got his blood boiling. Not out of jealousy, but out of bitterness. 

Even as much as Baekhyun wanted to deny it, Jongdae had broken him. It was crystal clear that since he’d found out about his husband’s cheating, Baekhyun hadn’t stopped blaming himself for it, belittling himself for not being good enough for his spouse, putting the hefty guilt of their marriage crumbling apart on his shoulders, carrying it around with him ever since then. 

It didn’t seem fair to Chanyeol that Baekhyun let his former flame have so much control over him, but was he really one to judge when he’d allowed himself to live haunted by memories of five years ago? 

Due to this very reason, all the taller could do was sympathize with him and listen. 

“Do you miss him?” He asked inquisitively. 

The answer was a lot harder than Baekhyun would have wanted it to be. 

He’d already reflected on this before, but today more than ever was he certain about his feelings. 

“No. I used to, when I had no idea this was going on. But once Jesper was born, no one else mattered to me but him. Jongdae could be out fucking whoever he wanted but I was going to stay loyal to our baby. It isn’t his fault his father turned out to be an asshole.” He scoffed in disgust. “What did I see in him?” 

“The same thing everyone else sees. Charm, wit, sharp sense of humor.” Chanyeol supplied, the smaller man letting out a sarcastic snort laced with spite. 

“The very reasons I married him. He made me feel... special. And trust me, when we were dating, I felt like the king of the world. He has this way of doing that. Everyone wanted to be me; they couldn’t believe that I, Byun Baekhyun, was going out with the legend Kim Jongdae. Even I couldn’t believe it. Then he asked me to marry him, can you imagine? He took me to honeymoon to all these places I didn’t even know existed. Then Jesper came into the picture and I thought I was living a fairytale. Little did I know, the nightmare had just begun.” 

 

He poured himself more wine, going melancholic and nostalgic. 

“When I told him I was pregnant, I genuinely thought he was ecstatic. He was the perfect husband helping me, taking me to doctor’s appointments, everything. But when I really needed him to just be there for me, when I needed someone to hold my hand and tell me it was all going to be okay, to kiss me, to make me feel like he still _wanted_ me, he was never there. ‘I have work, I’m sorry.’ Work my fat ass.” He spit out harshly. “While I was picking out baby names and enduring all the cravings and backaches on my own, he was off in expensive hotels spoiling Minseok, treating him to fancy dinners and dressing him in head to toe couture. The worst part is, he never even apologized. He wasn’t sorry about it and he still isn’t. God, I’m such an idiot.” 

 

He wiped away the angry, unshed tears beginning to brim his eyes, Chanyeol seeing this as the time to finally speak. 

“Well, I know this is hardly five star dining and I consider Gap to be high end, but if I were in his place, I would have worshipped you all day and night, Baekhyun.” He argued, resting his hand on the man’s knee for comfort. “You’re incredible, I still cannot fathom why on Earth Jongdae would ever even consider being with anyone else when he has you, like do you know how angry it makes me to see you upset over him? He’s not worthy of someone as wonderful as you. Honestly, I don’t think he ever was.” 

Baekhyun lifted his grim gaze to meet Chanyeol’s sincere one. He could see the genuine concern behind his words, the honesty in every syllable. No one ever called him half the things Chanyeol was saying to him now, and even if they had, he would refuse to believe them. 

Yet, he believed everything his neighbor was telling him. He wouldn’t doubt for a second that Chanyeol would treat him like royalty, he already did and the only connection they had was being neighbors. Chanyeol truly cared for him. That was more than Baekhyun could have ever wanted from anyone. 

“Not that many people are tough enough to be a single parent but you do it effortlessly.” The composer continued his speech, oblivious to the coy smile forming on the other’s lips. “You’re raising a great kid, Baekhyun. And all on your own. Do you know-” 

Unable to tame his instincts, Baekhyun found himself with his lips pressed to Chanyeol’s. 

A mixture of berries and frosting lingered on his mouth, a dash of Chanyeol adding to the sweetness. 

Upon sensing Chanyeol trying to speak, he deepened the kiss purposely to prevent his neighbor from objecting. Tilting his head, he parted his lips and meshed them together gently with Chanyeol’s one more time, stopping only when he noticed his neighbor had yet to move. 

Embarrassed, he pulled away and lightly wiped his mouth with the outside of his hand, glimpsing at Chanyeol in a flustered fashion. 

“Sorry. I let my emotions get the better of me, I’m a sucker for a nice compliment.” 

“It’s not a compliment, it’s the truth.” Chanyeol asserted, cupping the side of Baekhyun’s face tenderly. “You know, if you keep ‘accidentally’ kissing me like this, I’m going to start thinking they’re not really accidents to begin with.” 

 

Gravity drew them in closer, Baekhyun focused on the plush pair of pink lips before him, warmth pooling in his stomach. 

“Maybe they’re not.” He whispered before closing the breach between them, letting his eyes fall shut and allowed himself to indulge in the luxurious feeling of wholeness he was experiencing. He melted into the kiss, his bones going weak under Chanyeol’s gentle touch. A surging tide of desire made his senses go numb as Chanyeol continued to venerate his lips, drinking from them like a fountain, savoring them as if they dripped with honey. 

Baekhyun’s arms acquired a mind of their own and wrapped around Chanyeol’s neck, pulling him in as he himself shifted onto the composer’s lap, feeling the erratic beating of his heart thumping against his chest. The taller’s hands strayed to his hips, caressing them. Baekhyun felt the heat burn through his skin, awakening the dormant lust he’d been withdrawn from for far too long. 

An involuntary downward grind of his hips shot a jolt of adrenaline up Chanyeol’s spine, the feeling sending tingles of pleasure to his groin, gradually hardening the more he kissed the man clinging to him, making him dazed and overwhelmed with need. 

Grabbing Baekhyun’s hind legs, Chanyeol lifted them both up, recklessly shoving aside the tableware to clear the space for Baekhyun to lie down on. The elder’s hands came up to entwine themselves in the other’s hair, curling into a fist when Chanyeol began pressing his growing bulge down on Baekhyun’s for friction, lips still hot on his. 

He gave Baekhyun a brief peck before stepping back and peeling off the matching shirt he’d gotten with Jesper, throwing it on the ground and leaning back in to pick up where they’d left off. 

Breathy moans parted from Baekhyun’s lips when his legs wrapped themselves around Chanyeol’s torso, holding him in place as he rocked his hips upwards, meeting with the man’s hardening member. He scratched down his back, turned on by smooth muscles he’d come across. His blood tumbled through his veins, making him feel like he was simultaneously being torn apart and put together in one piece. 

Lightness, euphoria, want. All three imploded within Chanyeol who could no longer contain himself from being deprived of his only opportunity of making Baekhyun his, if only for one night. 

His hand traveled down to Baekhyun’s zipper, hampering with it and cupping his crotch as an indication of what he wanted. Baekhyun’s movements and kisses balked, his breath hitching. 

“W-w-wait.” The father stammered, putting a jittery hand on top of Chanyeol’s. “I’m- I’m nervous.” The further and more intense they got, the more apprehensive Baekhyun had gotten about actually going through with it. He hadn’t been touched like this in over a year, he had no idea what to expect anymore. 

 

“If you’re about to use the ‘I’ve never done this before’ card… really Baekhyun?” Chanyeol teased, raising a skeptical eyebrow at him. 

“It’s just been a long time, that’s all. What if I’m not good at it anymore?” He mumbled bashfully, Chanyeol finding it endearing. 

“Relax. What if I’m the one who’s not good?” Baekhyun eyed him. 

“Really?” 

“No, I’m phenomenal.” Chanyeol winked, making the man underneath him roll his eyes and chuckle. “We don’t have to, if you don’t feel ready. I understand.” 

“But I do want to. Like, really want to. I just- I’m just a bit anxious about it.” 

“How about we take it slow? If you want to stop, just say so.” Chanyeol suggested, kissing his pillowy cheek as consolation. Taking a deep breath, Baekhyun nodded. 

 

“Okay, yes. That sounds nice. Slow is nice.” 

With Baekhyun’s consent, the composer undid the zipper on Baekhyun’s jeans, pulling on the legs of the denim until they were off and readjusted himself back in between the man’s thighs. His lips settled on the brunette’s nape, nipping at it experimentally until the man’s squirms and whimpers encouraged them to keep going. Chanyeol relished in the silkiness of Baekhyun’s creamy white skin, leaving no inch of it uncovered with every kiss he trailed down to his collarbones, sucking on them all while trying to get the buttons on Baekhyun’s shirt undone. 

“God, that feels so good. Chanyeol-” He sighed, his sentence cut off as it faded into a mewl when Chanyeol’s kisses began wandering lower and lower, then simmered into a hiss when the man kissed along the scar on his stomach, leaving tingles in its wake. 

“May I?” The taller rasped, hands hovering above the waistband of his underwear, his own member rock solid behind the barrier of his jeans. 

“Please do.” Moaning in response, Baekhyun raised his hips and let his neighbor slip off the piece of fabric, shuddering when the garment hit the floor. With his shirt ripped open leaving his chest exposed, Baekhyun felt an overwhelming sense of self-consciousness come over him. It disappeared all together thanks to the hungry, predatory way in which Chanyeol raked his eyes over him, biting his lip and cursing underneath his breath. 

Their lips crashed anew, the fierceness that fueled them blazing. 

“Is it wrong to lust after your neighbor? Even more when he’s a married father?” Chanyeol rhetorically asked, panting into the others mouth as their lips continued to tangle together. 

“Not when the feeling’s mutual.” The other heaved, gasping when Chanyeol brashly moved down to sensually kiss the inside of his thighs, sucking wet, purple bruises into the skin and did the same to the man’s groin, licking stripes down his taint until his tongue reached the crevice of Baekhyun’s behind. 

A shriek escaped out of the elder when the wet tip of Chanyeol’s muscle began lubricating his taut hole, the action setting off tides of pleasure that made his insides tremble. His moans grew louder with every inch of his finger Chanyeol slowly introduced inside him, the pleasure becoming unbearable. Baekhyun squirmed and pushed down against the younger’s digits, satisfying himself by stroking his shaft and rubbing the pads of his fingers on his nipples, lost in a world of arousal. 

“Gorgeous.” Chanyeol hummed, kissing him again. 

The amber glow of candles made Baekhyun’s flushed cheeks even rosier than they were, his features softer and more delicate. What mindset did Jongdae have if he thought he could ever find anyone more utterly captivating than the man he married? 

Removing his fingers from Baekhyun’s entrance, the tall man jostled off his own pants and boxers, stepping out of them once they reached his ankles and pumped his length, throwing his head back at the sight of Baekhyun naked and sprawled out on the dining table, waiting for him. 

Baekhyun pulled him into another kiss, one that made both of them see stars and feel like they were floating among clouds, just the two of them. 

Nothing could possibly ruin this moment. 

Jesper however, thought otherwise. 

The toddler’s cries suggested he’d been blubbering for a while now, resorting to full out screams when he saw no one was coming for him anytime soon. 

 

Freezing, the two adults gawked at each other, groaning out in frustration then breaking into snickers. 

“I got him.” Chanyeol sighed. They awkwardly separated, the composer swooping down to pick up his pants to put them on again while Baekhyun sat up and slithered into Chanyeol’s shirt instead, the oversized garment covering enough of him. They marched upstairs, halting at the foot of Jesper’s door where the toddler hadn’t stopped screeching. 

“Need help?” Baekhyun offered, his suggestion declined by Chanyeol who only nudged his head the at man’s now half erect member. 

“Do you?” Laughing, the shorter man got on his tip toes and pecked Chanyeol’s lips. 

“Go into my room after you’re done, would you? I’m not the kind who likes leaving things half way finished. We have a long night ahead of us.” He purred, leaving Chanyeol hanging as he swaggered away and pranced to his room. 

Shit. 

Giddy, Chanyeol stepped inside the boy’s room and dashed for him, secretly wondering if Jesper had done it all on purpose. 

“What’s wrong, little man? Did something wake you up?” 

_I had a nightmare that Daddy was screaming, Chan-appa! I was so scared!_

“Aw, well I’m here now, you’re safe. Let’s go back to bed.” _So_ I _can get back to your dad’s._

Thankfully, all Jesper needed was a bit of rocking to fall back asleep, and Chanyeol made a run for it as soon as he’d made sure the little boy was peacefully snoozing. He made a quick stop at his room first, spraying on his cologne and fetching his secret bottle of lubricant he kept in his drawer (he got lonely sometimes, don’t judge) then jolted into Baekhyun’s room where he found the man exactly how he’d imagined: splayed out, naked, and… 

Snoring. 

Today just wasn’t his day, was it? 

Laughing at himself, he crawled into bed with Baekhyun, spooning him and bringing the covers over them, thinking just how wonderful it would be if this were how he got to end his days every night, aware the chances of that happening were minimum in spite of what they’d just done. Soon he’d be moving out and Baekhyun would be too, starting a new life elsewhere. There was no point in conjuring up ideal scenarios that would never happen. 

But hey, a guy could dream.

* * *

Morning greeted the adults with the warm sun shining down upon them as they slumbered. 

Last night had all been a huge blur to Chanyeol, and frankly he mistrusted if it’d really happened or not, thinking it was too good to be true. But there was no denying the naked man in bed next to him, or the bruises that decorated his body from head to toe. So much for “taking it slow”. 

Since Baekhyun didn’t seem to be waking up any time soon, the composer took the liberty of heading downstairs to prepare breakfast for the three of them. He went with his safest bet -toast, eggs, and pancakes-, mindlessly scrambling the eggs in the pan when he heard the front door unlocking. 

Tensing, Chanyeol anticipated the worst and fetched the closest utensil he had as a weapon. 

He expected a burglar, maybe even a serial killer. But nothing could have prepared him for the one person scarier than those two put together. 

“Jongdae. You’re here.” 

 

\--- 

In all honesty, Kim Jongdae not once even considered that during their separation, Baekhyun would have found someone else. He wouldn’t be hypocritical and say he didn’t have any right to, but he always figured no one would find a single dad with a one year old as attractive as say… anyone else. 

Baekhyun was a stunner, he had to give him credit for that. But he was also much too dedicated to his son to even bat an eye at any other male that wasn’t Jesper. 

Perhaps that was why finding a shirtless man in his kitchen making breakfast threw Jongdae off as much as it did. 

“Who the hell are you and what the hell are you doing in my house?” He demanded sternly, Chanyeol unsure of how to respond. 

“Don’t you remember? I’m your next door neighbor, Chanyeol. You even invited me to one of your-” 

“I don’t care. Why are you here?” Chanyeol’s apprehension impeded him from forming intelligible sentences but there was no need for him to say anything. Jongdae discovered the answer just by looking at the kitchen table and the floor, loose pieces of clothing left from last night, including Baekhyun’s favorite brand of underwear, littering the tiles. 

The composer followed Jongdae’s line of sight and immediately paled. 

“Jongdae, it’s not what you think. I didn’t- We didn’t-” 

“Do I smell pancakes?” A different voice sang from the stairs, Baekhyun walking into the kitchen moments later with a smiley Jesper in his arms, his merry demeanor going stoic. 

“W-what are you doing here?” He asked, shaken. 

“Funny, I was just asking our neighbor here the same thing.” He glared at Chanyeol, piercing through his soul with daggers for eyes. “Care to explain why your clothes are all over the kitchen, Baek? You never wanted to do it in the kitchen with _me_.” Jongdae pouted sardonically. 

“Nothing happened, okay? And why are you even here, Jesper’s party was yesterday.” 

“You’d know why if you had actually picked up your phone, but I guess you were too busy doing something else, weren’t you?” 

“Don’t start with me, Kim Jongdae. You shouldn’t even be the one talking, you bastard. I actually care about our son enough to be here with him on his first birthday.” Baekhyun fumed. Jesper’s eyes grew wide with fear over his daddy’s sudden rage. 

_Why is this man making my poor daddy angry? Help him, Chan-appa!_

Jongdae momentarily eased when he heard his son call him appa, cooing and inching closer to the tot. 

“Yes, Jesper. Appa’s home. How are you, little guy?” 

Jesper pulled away from him, crying when Jongdae pet his head. 

_You’re not my appa! You made my daddy mad! Go away, shoo! Chan-appa, why aren’t you doing anything?_

“Appa!” Jesper wailed again, confusing Jongdae. 

“I’m right here, Jesper. Don’t you remember me?” 

“He was two months old when you left us for Minseok, how could he possibly remember you?” Baekhyun snapped, soothing his crying baby. Jesper continued calling out for Chanyeol, the composer conflicted on whether or not to move to comfort him. It could be a potentially dangerous move that he didn’t want to risk. 

But Jesper didn’t know the consequences of his actions, all he wanted was for his daddy to not be angry anymore and only his Chan-appa could make that possible. He blubbered, growing desperate for Tall Man to pay attention to him. 

“Appa~” He sobbed, extending his arms in Chanyeol’s direction, kicking as he tried to wriggle out of his father’s arms. 

It finally clicked in Jongdae’s head that he wasn’t the one Jesper was calling appa. Only then did the idea that his own son didn’t even recognize him begin to sink in and he wasn’t too fond of it. Not at all. 

“What did he just call him?” He asked calmly, attempting so hard to keep his fury under control. Both Baekhyun and Chanyeol stayed silent, aware that Jongdae didn’t really want that question to be answered. “Speak up, Baekhyun!” He bellowed. 

“You have no right to be angry when you’re the one who walked out on him! Yes, he thinks Chanyeol is his dad and you know what, I kind of wish he was, too. Chanyeol takes care of him, he takes care of us. He makes sure Jesper eats and sleeps well, he’s been more of a father to him in two months than you will ever be!” He ranted, hot angry tears boiling behind his eyes. 

Now he understood why he’d been so afraid to confront his ex in person. All the bottled up anger he had towards him brought out a new side of Baekhyun, a side that scared him and didn’t want anyone to see. But this was his child they were talking about. It was outrageous that Jongdae still believed he had any kind of importance in the toddler’s life when he’d been absent for more than half of it. 

Jesper’s cries turned to desperate howls of fear, the infant’s suffering making Chanyeol alarmed. Baekhyun and Jongdae could duke it out as loudly and and as long as they wanted somewhere else. Jesper had no place in this. 

“Baekhyun-” He wanted to tell the boy’s father that he’d take him up to his room and leave them to discuss the issue but Jongdae didn’t let him get away so easily. He was just as much of the problem as they were. 

“You. You’re the guy who I always caught fawning over Baekhyun, aren’t you? Yeah, I remember you now. Are you happy? Is this what you wanted? To tear my family apart and turn them against me? Turn my own son against me?” 

“I’m not the one who walked out on them, Mr. Kim. With all due respect, all I did was try to fill in the holes you left behind. Sorry for trying to help.” 

“Ah, yes. Play the victim. Is that how you got Baekhyun to sleep with you? Did you tell him about that suicidal husband of yours and your stillborn?” The fact Jongdae even knew this was beyond disturbing and only added to the flame. Chanyeol’s jaw locked, not letting himself get pulled into Jongdae’s scheme. 

“Keep your mouth shut, that has nothing to do with anything right now-” 

“You know, when the realtor told me we’d be moving in next to a widower, I actually felt kind of sorry for you. But now that I see you’re trying to steal what you couldn’t have from me… well, I don’t know what to think of you anymore.” 

“Jongdae, leave him out of it. This is between you and me.” 

“Not when Jesper is calling this freak his dad, Baekhyun. That’s my son, too.” 

“Is that what it takes for you to finally care? A blow to your ego? You’re despicable.” Baekhyun snarled, speaking past Jesper’s hysterical cries. 

“He doesn’t even know who I am, Baekhyun! How do you think that feels?” 

Baekhyun wanted to laugh out loud at Jongdae’s indignified question. He wanted to ridicule him for even daring to ask such a thing, make a joke out of how pathetic his argument was. He’d had enough. 

 

“You told me you loved me, you married me, made me believe I meant something to you. Then you cheated on me right before our baby was born and left us for your assistant. You never bothered to ask how we’re doing, you never even said you were _sorry_ , Jongdae. How you do think _that_ feels?” Baekhyun demanded, his voice quivering and cracking, his body feeling frail. He couldn’t do this anymore. He couldn’t. 

Unaffected, Jongdae simply cleared his throat and straightened his tie. 

“I’ve been rethinking the arrangement we agreed to. I want full custody of Jesper. Minseok and I can raise him just as well as you can, he loves kids. I can provide for him better than you could and he’d grow up knowing who his _real_ father is.” He stated indifferently, acting as if he hadn’t just dropped a bomb on Baekhyun and destroyed him entirely. 

“You’re not serious.” The short man squeaked, shaking his head in denial. “No, no no, you can’t be! Jongdae, we had everything ready, don’t do this to me! You can take the house, you can take the car, take everything but don’t take away the only thing I haven’t messed up yet. I’m begging you.” 

“Too late, I already talked to the lawyer about it. He’s meeting with us tomorrow to discuss it. That’s another reason I came, to tell you about the changes. Surprise.” 

A vast range of emotions detonated inside Baekhyun, but it was helplessness that conquered all of them. Chanyeol couldn’t believe what he was hearing either. Jongdae couldn’t be this cruel. No one could be that cruel. But here Jongdae was, saying it as if he were doing Baekhyun a favor instead of taking away his entire reason to live. 

“The judge is never going to let that happen! I’ve been with him since day one! I’m entitled to him much more than you are, you know that!” 

“But I have money and power, Baekhyun. That’s more important to them than anything else.” He hissed slyly. 

Broken down, Baekhyun had no other way of expressing his hatred than screaming out profanities to his ex-husband, on the verge of physically attacking him out of pure rage. Jesper’s incessant screams grew even louder, unintentionally setting his father off even more. 

“Jesper! Shut up!” He boomed, never regretting something so quickly. Frightened of his own father, Jesper wheezed and supplicated that Chanyeol take him away, but Chanyeol had beat him to it, already yanking him away from Baekhyun’s arms and rocking him, glaring at both his neighbors. 

“Is this all you came here to do? Traumatize your child with all your screaming and arguing? If you’re going to be this childish, then do it somewhere he can’t hear you. I’m taking him out until this is over. Put him before all your pettiness. _That’s_ what being a parent is.” He scolded both of them harshly, walking out of the kitchen to get Jesper’s diaper bag prepared and Jesper himself out of the toxic environment. 

Baekhyun tried to chase after them, endlessly apologizing to his baby boy with tears in his eyes, his world coming to an end when the toddler hid from him, scared his daddy would yell at him again. 

Chanyeol slammed the front door shut after walking out with Jesper now in his carseat. He needed to get Jesper out of there. _He_ needed to get out of there.

* * *

Jesper and Chanyeol’s departure didn’t help anything. Their argument persisted, the two former spouses going at it worse than before, this time with no moderator to stop them from almost clawing each other’s eyes out. 

It started with Baekhyun blaming him for being the reason he’d scared Jesper off, that leading to Jongdae claiming it was proof that Jesper would be better off with him instead, and that going in all sorts of nasty, twisted directions. 

Alas, they came to agree on nothing, Baekhyun plopping down on a chair with his hands on his face, crying. He was tired. He was angry. He was done. 

Wiping clean his tear stained cheeks, he sniffled and shook his head in defeat. 

“You win, Jongdae. File for the full custody, I know you’ll never get it. Just leave us alone. You’re exhausting. The _past year of my life_ has been exhausting, please just stop.” He begged, drained from all the yelling and arguing. 

“I’m glad you finally came to your senses. It’s what’s best for everyone. But don’t worry, you’ll get weekend visits and he’ll be yours over the summer.” Baekhyun bit back his remark about how Jongdae’s summers would probably be spent partying in Vegas all day and night anyways, but like he’d said: he was tired, beaten and worn down. It wasn’t worth it. 

Composing himself, Jongdae got up from the chair he’d been sitting on for the past two hours and let Baekhyun walk him out, turning around with one last warning. 

“Make sure our neighbor understands he’ll never be able to replace me. Also see to it that Jesper stops calling him ‘dad’. I’m the only other father he has, period.” 

 

“Okay, I will. But only when you actually start acting like what he expects a dad to be. And let me warn you, Chanyeol has set that bar pretty high up.” 

Jongdae never got to reply for Baekhyun closed the door on his face without a single goodbye. 

He slumped down on his couch, sighing dolefully. How did his life become such a mess in such short time? 

Looking around and taking in the emptiness, the lack of adorable titters and Chanyeol’s loud singing, he curled into the sofa and letting the fact that in a few months, if Jongdae won in court, this would be how he’d spend his life; lonely and rejected, sink in. 

He had to make the most of what he had while it was still his. 

Pulling out his phone, he dialed Chanyeol’s number and waited two rings before the man picked up, Jesper’s giggles in the background giving him all the relief he needed. 

“Is the war finally over?” Chanyeol asked. Baekhyun scoffed. The war had just begun, this had only been a battle. 

“Yes. Can you come home now?” He sniffled. 

“Home as in my house or…?” 

“Home as in here with me and Jesper.” He clarified with a soft sigh. Chanyeol was glad Baekhyun couldn’t see the giant smile on his face. He’d probably take it back if he could. 

“We’ll be there soon.” 

“Thanks.” He croaked, remembering one important thing before hanging up. ”And would you mind picking up some ice cream on the way back? I’m gonna need a lot of it to make it up to Jesper. Sprinkles, too. Does strawberry sound okay?” 

He heard a chuckle on the other line. 

“Sounds perfect.”

* * *

Ice cream truly did work miracles with Jesper. When he and Chanyeol had come home and unloaded the ice cream, Jesper didn’t even remember the chaos that had filled his morning or his father being upset. 

Either way, Baekhyun’s conscience wouldn’t let him be able to be at peace until he directly apologized to his pumpkin. 

While Jesper was scooping up sprinkles for his treat, Baekhyun rested his chin on the high chair’s tray, getting his child’s full attention. 

“Hi, honey. I’m so sorry about this morning. Daddy didn’t mean to say such a mean thing to you, pumpkin. He was just very upset and scared someone would try to take you away from him. But that’s not going to happen, okay? Daddy’s going to do everything he can to make sure you’re never without him. I promise. Is Daddy forgiven?” 

Jesper continued to eat, thinking everything he’d been told over, feeling Daddy’s apology was unneeded. 

_Of course I forgive you, Daddy! Chan-appa explained everything to me when we left. He says you only want the best for me. How could I stay mad at that?_

He fed Baekhyun some of his ice cream to show just how much he meant it. Jesper never shared his ice cream with _anyone_. The simple action made Baekhyun’s weak heart flutter. What’d he done to deserve such an angel for a son was beyond him, but he wasn’t complaining. 

Instead he left sticky strawberry flavored kisses all over his pumpkin’s messy face, cherishing the moment as if it were his last. 

 

\--- 

The Kims and their neighbor were ready to go to bed by 10 PM, all of them cleaned up, in their PJ’s and their teeth brushed. Jesper was asleep by 10:30, giving Baekhyun enough time to catch the newest episode of his favorite drama before going to bed himself. 

Chanyeol joined him on the couch with a cup of tea in each hand, handing him one of them. 

“Oh, no. This is how it started last night; you offering me a drink. I’m too tired to even get undressed and I’m not really in the mood after Jongdae’s lovely visit, sorry-” He rambled, Chanyeol laughing and lightly swatting his head. 

“Relax, I come in peace. I was just gonna ask how everything turned out after I left.” 

“Awful. That’s how. Jongdae is set on getting full custody, I couldn’t do or say anything to make him change his mind. The court hearing is scheduled for the 14th of next month, so it’s pretty soon. Looks like I’m going apartment shopping.” He sang, sarcasm dripping in his voice. 

“You don’t think Jongdae will actually win, do you? He’s got no proof that he’s eligible for it.” 

Baekhyun shrugged defeatedly. He didn’t want to think of Jongdae’s possibilities or about anything for that matter right now. 

“I honestly don’t know. I just want this all to blow over. I’m _never_ getting married again.” He declared with a humph. 

Chanyeol’s smile dropped in the slightest over Baekhyun’s trivial comment but he shook it off, bracing himself for what he was about to tell him. 

“Understandable. But hey… Luhan says they should be ready to wrap up sometime next week.” 

“Really? That’s great! They finished in record time.” Baekhyun said, authentically happy for him. He gave Chanyeol a broad, cheesy grin, the same one drooping into a frown when it struck him what Chanyeol was actually trying to imply. “Does… does that mean you’re moving out, then?” 

“Yeah.” He muttered in a gloomy undertone, but made an effort to remain optimistic about it. “But you and Jesper can always come visit me whenever you want. And I can go visit you guys, too. We can do all the things we do now, and when Jesper’s old enough we can take him to more places and-” 

“When Jesper’s old enough? So you’re implying a long term thing here?” Baekhyun asked with a sneaky and mischievous smirk. 

“Baekhyun, that little kid has a piece of my heart with him. Of course I’m implying that.” 

The lab technician contained his giggles by biting his lip. 

 

“Keep talking like that and I may change my mind about you-know-what.” He winked, but ultimately approved of Chanyeol’s plan for the future of Byun Baekhyun and Byun Jesper. 

Although, now that he thought about it…Park didn’t sound like such a bad surname either…

* * *

Chanyeol’s suitcases and his small box of belongings were sitting in the kitchen early in the morning exactly one day after Luhan had proudly informed him his team had finished the renovations on his house and was equipped to be occupied once again. 

Baekhyun had also woken up earlier than usual to make him his favorite breakfast as a going away gift, even if he was only heading next door. It was the least he could do for him. He was going to miss not having him around all day, and he knew Jesper would too. 

Two months ago, when Chanyeol had just found out about his house needing some major repairs and Baekhyun had so graciously invited him to move in until then, not even in his wildest dreams did he imagine things would play out the way they had. His only regret was not asking Chanyeol to stay with them any sooner. 

A bittersweet ambience filled the house, even Jesper picking up on it when woke up and noticed Chan-appa’s items packed. 

_Daddy, are we going on a trip with appa? Why are his things in the living room?_

Jesper tugged on Chanyeol’s shirt sleeve and pointed at the heap of things, attempting to get an explanation of him directly. Right away he sensed something wasn’t right when both his daddy and appa turned to look at each other warily. 

Neither were sure of what to tell him, but it was Chanyeol who decided the tiny tot deserved the truth. He exhaled deeply as he picked Jesper up, lament in his eyes. 

“Hey, little man. You and I have had a lot of together, haven’t we?” 

_We sure have! We have the most funnest times, Chan-appa!_

“But you know I’m not supposed to be here. Your daddy was nice enough to let me stay with you two until my house was fixed and now that it is, I have to go back. But that doesn’t mean we’ll stop having fun! We can still each other whenever your daddy has time and eat ice cream together, or play space rangers! Would you like that?”  
_Chan-appa, are you saying you’re leaving me and my daddy? But you just got here! You’re my appa, you can’t go! Who’s going to read me stories before I go night-night? Who’s going to give Daddy bobos and take care of him?_

Looking back at his father, Jesper whined, using this as his way of asking Baekhyun to convince Tall Man to stay. 

_You can’t let him leave, Daddy! We need him! Please make him stay, I promise I’ll be a good boy forever and ever!_

“I’m sorry, pumpkin. But he has to go back to his house. I’m just as sad as you are but you’ll still see him, don’t worry!” 

That wasn’t good enough for Jesper. He needed to know that his appa would be there when he woke up and when he fell asleep. For the first time in his life, Jesper experienced sadness and he didn’t like it. Not one bit. 

His eyes began watering when it dawned on him that Tall Man was really leaving them, and not even Daddy had any control over it. But Jesper had to try everything he possibly could to impede his appa from moving out, he had to do it for him and his daddy. 

Pointing to the ground, Jesper insisted Chanyeol put him down, the man obliging and watched the one year old waddle towards the fridge and open it, taking out Chanyeol’s go-to pack of sausages for his yucky snack he’d tried to feed him on his second day there and ran back to him, holding it up in encouragement. 

_Look, appa! If you stay, you can make your yucky food anytime you want and I’ll even eat it! Really! Just don’t leave us, please?_

Chanyeol’s crinkled eyebrowed softened when he registered what Jesper’s act meant, the tall man dropping to his knees and tightly wrapping his arms around the tiny boy who hugged him back just as tight. 

“Don’t make this harder on me that it already is, little man.” He pleaded, stroking Jesper’s hair. “I wish I could stay with you forever but you and your daddy need to go back to your lives before me and I need to do the same. You’re always going to be my little man, though. No one can take that away from you, got that? While I’m gone, you’re gonna have to take care of your daddy for me, okay? Can I count on you to do that?” 

Jesper didn’t like seeing his appa upset, it was just as bad as seeing Daddy upset. He mimicked what Chanyeol would do whenever he was crying and cupped the side of his face --although Jesper’s version was more just his hand on Tall Man’s cheek-- and clung on to his neck, holding him close. 

_Yes, appa. I’ll be strong for you and my daddy if you ask me to be. But I still don’t want you to go. Why do I feel an owie in my little heart, appa? Is that normal?_

The composer held on to Jesper for as long as he could before letting him go, but not before kissing the top of his head and whispering to him. 

“I love you, little man. Be good to your daddy, he’s the best.” 

Finally, Chanyeol stood up and locked eyes with an equally as sentimental Baekhyun who’d been holding back his own tears the entire time. He lunged at Chanyeol, throwing his arms around his waist and burying his head in the taller man’s chest. 

“Do you really have to go, Chanyeol? Stay at least for today.” 

“We both know I shouldn’t. You were fine without before and you’ll be fine without me now. Good luck at your hearing, I know you’ll win. Thank you for everything, Baekhyun.” It took everything in his being not to blurt out that they should just move in with him right away. He wanted to keep it a surprise for after Baekhyun’s trial, but that was before Jongdae had come along with a new game plan. 

Ever since then Baekhyun was dead set on the idea that he was going to lose Jesper to his ex-husband no matter how many other lawyers he’d consulted with in hopes of finding a way to prove he deserved to keep Jesper but they’d all come to the same conclusion Jongdae had: in court, money and power conquered all. 

He’d begun looking for small studio apartments near the lab, even visited some realtors with Junmyeon. Chanyeol couldn’t stand to see Baekhyun this resigned but there wasn’t much he could do to change his mind. 

His willpower proved sturdy and he kept the secret to himself, opting to rub Baekhyun’s back as he hugged him, Jesper joining in on the hug by clinging to both their legs. 

Reluctantly, Baekhyun and his son let go, finally allowing Chanyeol to gather his things and bid them one last tearful goodbye at the door before turning away and not having the heart to look back. 

 

It was only until he was back at his old house that he understood having accepted Baekhyun’s offer those two months ago had easily been the worst mistake of his life, if not the cruelest as well. 

 

Baekhyun and Jesper had given him a home, the one thing Chanyeol had been in search of for long. They’d given him love, affection. They’d given him so much, and he’d given them his all as well just so he could end up back to square one, feeling a bigger void than ever. After having so much, he was left with nothing. 

For three years, he’d lived no more than a few feet away from Baekhyun but now, he’d never seemed so far away and unreachable.

* * *

Adjusting to a life without Chanyeol was a lot harder than Baekhyun had anticipated and vice versa. 

In Baekhyun’s case, he no longer had a right hand man as support. With Jesper now being able to walk, run, and in the premature stages of talking, Baekhyun could use all the help he could get. 

Simple things like setting the plates for dinner or going grocery shopping became constant reminders of just how used to Chanyeol he’d grown. He’d make too much food and set an extra plate, forgetting that their plus one was no longer there. He’d buy Chanyeol’s favorite deodorant out of impulse at the store from how many times the man would forget to do it himself while he was living with them. He’d call out a goodnight and never get the sleepy but no less cheerful response back from behind the door. 

Jesper had become noticeably more dependent on him as well as fussier. The toys that were once his favorites to play with he no longer touched because they were only fun if his appa was there to share them with. The window that looked directly next door had become his new favorite place. Baekhyun would find him gazing out, always in high hopes that he’d catch a glimpse of Tall Man but always resulting in disappointment. 

Whenever Baekhyun tried to go over for a visit, Chanyeol was never there or if he was, he was on his way out to work. He’d been purposely avoiding being in his house, evading the unsettling feeling of isolation he felt in his own home. He apologized every time it happened, knowing very well just how much both Baekhyun and his son missed him because the truth was he missed them twice as much if not more. 

He distracted himself with work or other freelance projects, anything to get his mind off how much he’d rather be off at the park building sandcastles with Jesper, or how much he missed being able to talk to someone who understood him the way Baekhyun did. 

This was his method of coping and preparing for the worst that had yet to come: the trial.  
If Jongdae got his way, he could say goodbye to ever seeing Baekhyun and his son again, or on the luckiest of occasions, solely on vacations and holidays. It was best to distance himself now rather than later; the less time they spent together meant the less memories; the less memories, the less heartache they would bring later. 

One day though, Chanyeol miraculously showed up at their door with a pint of ice cream, both Jesper and Baekhyun pleasantly surprised by his visit. The boy in particular was eager to show off his constantly expanding vocabulary and his new physical abilities as well as new toys he’d gotten and had been waiting to see his appa to finally play with them. 

The three seamlessly slipped back into their old routine the entire afternoon, Chanyeol even staying for lunch thanks to some persuasion from the Byuns then for some ice cream afterwards out on the porch. He used this time to apologize for being MIA on them since he’d moved out, explaining his whereabouts. 

“I’m sorry I haven’t kept up my end of the promise. Work’s been kind of hectic and I just thought I’d be doing you guys a favor by not hanging around so often. It’s only been a few weeks, but I feel like it’s been a lifetime since I’ve seen you both. I miss you.” 

Baekhyun bobbed his head in understanding, patting his knee. 

“You’re here now, that’s all that I care about. We miss you, too. I’m still trying to get used to you not being there.” He admitted quietly, Chanyeol sighing. 

“Me too. It’s just not the same, is it?” 

“Sometimes I seriously consider just moving in with you when I think about having to find a new place. Is that crazy?” 

“Not at all.” Chanyeol told him, Baekhyun chuckling and taking it as sarcasm. If only he knew… “When’s the big day?” 

“You mean World War Three? In a few days. Why?” 

“Huh. You look extremely calm considering how much you’re not looking forward to it.” 

“I’ve accepted my fate, Chanyeol. There’s not much else I could do. I’ve talked to every lawyer, gathered every document I could, even gotten witnesses just in case; I’ve done it all. I’m just going to have to rely on my luck for this one.” 

“Want me to go with you? You know, for moral support and to make sure you don’t end up killing Jongdae?” He jived at him, Baekhyun not being able to stop himself from laughing because if  
Jongdae’s last visit had taught him anything it was that Baekhyun was easily capable of manslaughter if you provoked him enough. Or if your name happened to be Kim Jongdae. 

“Actually, I’d love that.” 

“So it’s a date, then?” The taller beamed, Baekhyun giggling. He’d missed that smile so much. 

“Yeah, it’s a date.”

* * *

Four days later, Chanyeol appeared at his door again to personally escort him to his personal hell. They arrived at the courthouse half an hour early and Baekhyun used this time to have one last consultation with their lawyers as well as his previously established witnesses (Junmyeon and Mrs. Byun) before going in to face the judge and therefore his fate. 

Jongdae --to no one’s surprise-- was late and made it in the knick of time, his attitude cocky and pompous as he strutted into the courtroom. Chanyeol held Baekhyun’s clammy hand and wished him the best of luck, waving his fist in the air to cheer him on before he joined Jongdae and the judge. 

Let the war begin. 

The judge walked in at the exact hour the ruling had been scheduled for and got right down to business, requesting the petitioning party to present their case. Jongdae gladly began telling the judge that he and his husband had simply grown apart and decided a divorce was the best option for everyone. 

Baekhyun and his lawyer promptly objected when they were given their turn, accusing the businessman of having an affair as the real reason they’d filed for a divorce in the first place. 

Needing a witness to confirm this, the judge requested they bring out the only oneJongdae had been shameless enough to bring, Kim Minseok, also known as his personal assistant and lover. 

So this is how Jongdae was going to win- by playing dirty. That fucker. 

Minseok was sworn in and asked a series of questions from the judge regarding his boss’ infidelity, all of which he carefully answered to perfectly disguise the truth without it being a lie. It helped immensely that they’d been very secretive up until now with their fling, no one at Jongdae’s company suspected a thing and if anyone questioned all the trips they’d been on together, Minseok could always fall back on the excuse that “I’m his personal assistant, I’m just doing my job.” 

Apparently, that was enough for the judge to rule out unfaithfulness being used against Jongdae, the business man already tasting victory. 

The rest of the trial was dedicated to their living arrangements and the distribution of their property which had previously been worked out since long ago, and last but not least came the highlight of the day: the custody battle. 

So far everything had been going in Jongdae’s favor and Baekhyun was bracing himself for another defeat when the judge removed herself from her authoritative role to ask them something that just didn’t add up for her. 

“Mr. Kim. I see you filed for full custody of your child recently in spite of the fact you and Mr. Byun had already established your son would be staying with him. Is this true?” Jongdae answered an assertive yes. “May I ask why?” 

“You see Your Honor, it took me a while to realize that my son was better off with me than my lovely husband. For starters, my position pays off fairly well and Baekhyun, while he does alright on his own, he’d certainly never be able to match everything I can give him.” 

Silent, the judge nodded. 

“In other words, you think money automatically makes you the better parent?” She challenged, raising an eyebrow. Well, this just got interesting. 

Jongdae was quick to deny this, claiming he was amazing with children, he’d even donated to an orphanage once. This didn’t seem to impress the judge, who eyed him carefully. 

“This all seems to go back to money for you, Mr. Kim. Do you mind me asking your assistant who seems to know an awful lot about you about your relationship with your son? You say he’s always with you, right? I’m sure he’s very well acquainted with… Jesper, is it?” 

Now Jongdae’s previously confident aura shifted into worry, but he kept his front and agreed to have Minseok interrogated again, trusting the man was smart enough to handle this. 

But the business man’s attorney had never imagined the judge would pull a wild card on them. He’d trained both him and Minseok to answer precisely what the judge needed to hear to rule in their favor and so far it’d worked. But now Minseok was on his own and at a loss for words. 

The last he’d heard of Jesper was only weeks ago when Jongdae had brought up the possibility of having him live with them full time. Minseok knew Jongdae didn’t want a son though, what he wanted was an heir to his empire, someone to keep the Kim name going and strong. Baekhyun would have never allowed their son to follow in his footsteps and that was why it was Jongdae who needed to raise him, not his husband. 

“Um… Jongdae is great with children. Absolutely.” He bluffed. 

“But is he great with _his_ children? That’s what I’d like to know.” 

“Yes, of course. He’s very concerned about his future.” 

“I see.” The judge pursed her lips, scanning the case file and looking for more small details that seemed fishy to her or that contradicted Jongdae’s alleged devotion to being granted custody. She stumbled upon something that caught her eye. “One last question, Mr. Minseok. Assuming your boss is as doting a father as you’re both claiming he is, it’s safe to assume he’s very involved in his son’s life, correct?” Minseok nodded. “With that being said, you as his personal assistant should also know where he gets his checkups, then?” 

Jongdae gulped and nudged his lawyer, indicating he do something to stop this before they got busted. 

“Excuse me, Your Honor but what does this have to do with-” 

“Let me do my job and I’ll let you do yours, understood?” She cut him off, diverting her attention back to Minseok who was busy remembering all the hospitals he knew in the city, which were evidently none. 

“What about you, Mr. Kim? This is should be a piece of cake for you.” 

He gave her the name of the hospital Jesper had been born in with no hesitation. That was the hospital his health insurance covered, it had to be it. 

But it wasn’t. Baekhyun knew this, but most importantly the judge did too. Who would have known Jesper’s immunization record could potentially save the day? 

She turned to Baekhyun expectantly. 

“Mr. Byun, would you happen to know?” 

“Of course, Your Honor. The hospital my husband mentioned is where he was born, but he didn’t like the pediatrician there so we switched to one a coworker of mine recommended, Dr. Zhang.” Satisfied, the judge faced the other man once again. 

“Mr. Kim, since I still want to believe you’re really doing this for your son, would you mind telling me what his last shot was?” 

Downcast, Jongdae shook his head. 

“I’m afraid I don’t know, Your Honor.” 

“Mr. Byun?” The brunette grinned. How could he forget that day? 

“His flu shot. It only took three of us to make it happen, but we did it.” 

“Correct again. No further questions. Byun Baekhyun, you hereby are granted sole legal custody of Kim Jesper while the petitioning party, Kim Jongdae is required to pay child support for the amount of 20% of his income on a monthly basis. That is all.” She concluded, adding in one last thing before she left. “Oh, and Mr. Kim? Money doesn’t buy everything in this world. Some things you actually have to earn. Your child is one of them. Court is adjourned.” 

Baekhyun, dazed and confused, took a while to fully grasp the result of the ruling, but once he did, he covered his face with his hands releasing all the pent up emotions of relief and gratitude and cried out of sheer joy. 

Jesper was legally his and only his. And he always would be. 

No one was taking his baby boy from him, ever. 

Baekhyun skipped out of the courtroom, pushing past the security to where Chanyeol, his mother, and Junmyeon were all anxiously awaiting his return. 

“We won! Jesper’s staying!” He exclaimed in a fit of excitement, his mother having a similar reaction to his and began crying, hugging her son and everyone around her, while Junmyeon called Yifan who was taking care of both Jesper and Zitao to tell him the good news, leaving Chanyeol to pick Baekhyun up and swing him around merrily. 

“What did I tell you? I knew you’d do it! Congrats, Baekhyun. I’m so happy for you both.” 

“Thank you. I couldn’t have made it here sane if it hadn’t been for you. Thank you, thank you, thank you.” He praised, squeezing him tightly. Junmyeon and Mrs. Byun cooed at them, stopped shortly by a dejected looking Jongdae and a remorseful Minseok following in his wake. 

“Baekhyun, can I speak to you privately for a second?” 

Cautiously, the man nodded and joined his official ex-husband in a secluded area of the courtroom, Baekhyun’s posee keeping a close eye on him just case. 

“You did it. You’re keeping Jesper.” 

“I am.” 

“Turns out money can’t get you everything after all.” 

“Guess not. But I’m not heartless, we agreed you’d get him on holidays and during vacations. You’re always going to be his father, Jongdae. Whether I like it or not.” Baekhyun said with sassy undertones. 

“You’re doing great with him, Baek. Whether _I_ like it or not. The judge made me see I’m probably the shittiest father alive.” Finally something we agree on, Baekhyun thought. “I’m sorry I put you through this. All of this. I hope one day you’ll both be able to forgive me.” 

Jongdae was apologizing. After almost a year and one vicious legal fight, Jongdae was at last accepting his wrongdoings and apologizing. 

Finally. 

“Jesper loves the beach and we’ve been in need of vacations… think you can arrange something for us?” 

Jongdae smirked. 

“I’ll see what I can do.”

* * *

Baekhyun had a love/hate relationship with surprises. 

While he loved giving them, being on the receiving end wasn’t exactly his cup of tea. With that being said, when Chanyeol had told him he had a surprise waiting for him and Jesper, Baekhyun was a tad apprehensive about it. 

Junmyeon had treated them all to his house for lunch to celebrate Baekhyun’s win, Chanyeol driving the lab technician and his son back to their house, but strangely pulled into his own driveway, telling Baekhyun and Jesper to close their eyes the second they were out of the car and guiding them into his house, up the stairs and to the left. 

“Baekhyun, I’ve been wanting to ask you this for a while... but I think both of us are finally ready for it. Open your eyes, both of you.” 

Following his instructions, Jesper and his father snapped open their eyes to find themselves in a light green room complete with dinosaur decals, a crib and a rocking chair almost identical to the one Jesper had in his room. 

_Appa! This is my favorite color! You remembered!_

“Chanyeol, what is all this?’ Baekhyun’s voice wavered, more so when he saw an enlarged copy of the family portrait Jesper had drawn him for his birthday hanging on the hand in a large frame, loud and proud. 

The jingle writer grabbed a hold of one of Baekhyun’s hands and looked him dead in the eye as he spoke from the bottom of his heart. 

 

“This was supposed to be my daughter’s room five years ago. It was once the happiest place in the whole house for me but after what happened, I couldn’t even stand to look at it. It got so bad that I had to remodel my house just to make all those feelings stop. So, I moved in with my neighbor and his son, and I fell in love with both of them. Then I found out they’d have to abandon the place they called home and I wasn’t going to allow that. So now here I am, asking the two most beautiful people I’ve ever met to stay with me, to make our _own_ home. And I’m really hoping they say yes, because paint does not come cheap.” 

Baekhyun had cried more during the past year than he probably had in his entire lifetime, but none of those times compared to the tears he was currently shedding as he laughed and nodded his head before pressing his lips to Chanyeol’s fereverently, and this time, it was definitely no mistake. 

Jesper clapped excitedly, holding the adult’s faces together to prolong their kiss until he deemed it fitting they stopped. 

_Daddy and Appa finally kissed like the mommies and daddies do! And I get my dinosaur color room! I’m such a happy little pumpkin!_

A house was supposed to feel like a home; like a sanctuary, a refuge, and Park Chanyeol had finally found his.

**Author's Note:**

> Mods' Notes: During the duration of BAE2016, we're kindly asking you to leave your reviews on [Livejournal](http://baeconandeggs.livejournal.com/39574.html). Thank you for reading!♥


End file.
